Like Water and Rain
by TheLionNerd
Summary: RETELLING OF A GREAT CALLING! When a human named Connor Emery is transported to The Pride Lands by an unknown entity, he must work with The Lion Guard as Kiara struggles to trust him.
1. Introductions

**Note: This is a RETELLING of** _ **A Great Calling**_ **and is it's own thing, hereby making it sort of an alternate timeline scenario of the canon one.**

Ugh...where am I?

I slowly opened my tired eyes as I saw the sky. Looks like it was the evening, so...how it was at home. Maybe I'm in my backyard.

However...I realized that the birds flying over me were not native to North America...these were red-billed spurfowl, a species of bird found mainly in...Southern...Africa...huh.

I sat up with a groan as I rubbed my head until noticing paw's at the end of my legs. Wait, wha-

 **Greetings, Connor.**

JESUS!

I looked around rapidly to try to find the source of the voice before it continued to speak.

 **You will not find me anywhere physically, my young friend.**

I raised an eyebrow at the voice's chuckle, clearly amused by my confusion. Who are you, where am I and why am I here?

 **I can only answer one of those three questions for now, Emery.**

How do you know my first and last na-

 **Welcome to The Pridelands.**

The...what? You're joking with me, right?

 **Observe your surroundings and determine that yourself.**

Hesitantly doing so, I saw animals of the African Savanna doing their typical activities until I noticed hyenas closing in on the herd of zebra that was innocently caring for their young.

Quickly, I sprang to my feet, but instantly fell over as the voice did a light laugh.

 **Your body will be gotten used to, Connor. Until then, I will be off.**

Hey wai-ugh!

I groaned at the voice's disappearance before I ran towards the location of the trouble, eventually encountering the three hyenas who were causing the trouble.

"Look what we have here, fellas." Their leader said as I raised a confused eyebrow, "A lion cub on his own."

I snickered at that until I saw the other two hyenas whip past me, causing me to blink and growl.

"Take care of the herd!" The leader shouted before looking back at me, " As for you…"

"Get away from him, Janja!" I heard a voice say as a red maned and golden furred lion came to our location with a honey badger, cheetah, hippo and egret.

"Kion!?" Janja sputtered, "What are you doing here?"

"We noticed you and this lion while patrolling." He answered, "Now get out of the Pridelands."

I observed the scene with a slight smile before Janja himself smirked, inciting my frown.

"Oh, I will...but I'll say goodbye in my own way." He said before I heard panicked neighs of zebras, leading to my less than pleasant sight of The Lion Guard getting out of the way as a zebra stampede hit me, causing me to instantly black out.

* * *

"-This guy?" I heard a female voice say as I slowly began to wake up.

"I don't know, Kiara. The Guard and I stopped Janja from attacking him, but-he's waking up!' I heard another voice, presumably Kion, say as I sat up, head ringing and body aching from the impact. When I opened my eyes, I noticed two other lions than them.

"Well, mom and dad are coming, so I guess Tiifu, Zuri and I will be taking our leave." Kiara said flatly, "He doesn't seem that special."

"But Kiara, he-" Kion tried to say, but Kiara stopped him, to my slight annoyance.

"Don't seem too fond of strangers, do you?" I asked the lioness croakily, "Shame."

"Oh? And who might you be?" Kiara asked me, causing me to pause. Umm…

What's a good name?

"Well!?" Kiara now shouted. Ah, I know!

"Shujaa." I answered with a faint growl, "There. Happy now?"

''Hardly.'' Kiara huffed, ''You seem a bit turned off by this.''

''You'd be surprised about how goofy I can be.'' I said before Kiara growled and walked off, inciting me to raise an eyebrow as Kion came over, ''You know, you're not making this situation any easier, Princess!''

At my own raised voice, Kiara blinked in surprise, only to have a hardened expression and turn to Tiifu and Zuri.

"Let's go." Kiara said, walking off as Tiifu and Zuri both turned to me with an expression that said 'it was nice to meet you', to which I nodded at with a smile. When they followed her, Kion sighed from behind me.

"That's Kiara for you." Kion said, clearly annoyed with the attitude of his sister, "Ever since dad taught her that 'We Are One' lesson, she's been acting more snooty and arrogant around us."

At that, I raised an eyebrow. How did this development transpire. If the lesson Simba taught Kiara was about family, I can conclude that out of that, Kiara generally saw the lower class as inferior to the royals.

"So she basically got a superiority complex out of it?" I asked and Kion nodded, "Seems like the opposite effect of what was intended, don't you think?"

"That's what mom and dad said, but they passed it off as growth." Kion explained, then walked off behind me, "Anyway, I gotta go get back with my friends. Nice meeting you."

As Kion faded from hearing, I looked at the ground. If what Kiok is saying is true, then Kiara will need some cutting down to size, but that won't be done now.

I looked in the distance with a sigh.

I don't know _when_.

* * *

As I managed to find my way to Pride Rock, I came across the pride, consisting of a smaller population than expected, but hey, after a mass population reduction, whaddya gonna do?

I approached the two royals at the den that I saw, identifying them as Simba and Nala. After swallowing my Pride, I bowed to the two monarchs.

''Greetings, your majesties.'' I said with a gulp...this was embarrassing. I, someone who didn't back down from much larger people in school, was grovelling at the feet of a king and queen.

''The bow isn't needed, young cub.'' Simba said as Nala did a friendly smile, ''We aren't really used to the whole 'bowing' thing.''

At Simba's nervous laugh, I chuckled.

''Don't worry, I won't make it a habit.'' I assured him, ''I'm not too fond of bowing to others.''

Simba just nodded.

''I trust you've met Kion and Kiara?'' Simba asked and at the mention of Kiara, I frowned.

''Oh, sure, I of course met Kiara.'' I coughed, ''She wasn't the best of lions to meet, but Kion was a great guy.''

At the criticism of Kiara, Simba sighed before Nala spoke up.

''Kiara can be like that, '' Nala started, ''But deep inside, you're more alike than she admits.''

''Nala, I hardly think that she's suitable for the jo-'' I tried to say, but heard a voice.

''She's to carry the weight of the Pridelands on her shoulders when she gets older.'' I heard an old voice say as an aged lioness walked out of the den.

''Good morning, mom.'' Simba greeted the old lioness, who smiled at her son.

''Good morning, everyone.'' She said before noticing me and walking over, retaining the smile she had at Simba, ''My name is Sarabi, young one.''

At the softness of her tone, I eased a bit, the nervousness going away and replaced with calmness.

''You seemed quite nervous.'' Sarabi pointed, ''What was troubling you?''

''I've had a long day and met a Princess who has absolutely no approval of me.'' I explained, ''I'm pretty sure that is enough to trouble me.''

''Well, not to worry, Shujaa.'' She assured me with a tone a mother would have, ''You will be a part of this Pride.''

''Are you serious?'' I heard Kiara ask as she, Tiifu and Zuri approached us from behind, ''Grandma, I don't really think this is a good idea. We know absolutely nothing about him.''

''I concur.'' Simba said, agreeing with Sarabi and looking to Kiara, ''While we might not know anything about Shujaa, it is important to save a life, especially a young life.''

As Kiara scoffed, I had a thankful smile.

''Besides, maybe it gives you a new friend to hang around.'' Simba said and I rolled my eyes as Kiara had a deadpanned face.

''Yeah, sure.'' She said, but I knew she was being sarcastic.

We looked at each other, staring each other down, me with curiosity and Kiara with indifference.

This is going to be quite interesting….

 **NEXT: With Shujaa and Kiara's sour interactions towards each other worsening, Tiifu and Zuri try to get the two to get along, but will it work?**


	2. Advice from a former Queen

Huh...this is quite the development. And by development, I mean that Tiifu and Zuri blackmailed me into being Kiara's glorified target practice for pouncing lessons.

Unfortunately for the rather inexperienced lioness, she wasn't really the silent type when it came to pouncing. I could hear her whispering from where I was sitting, allowing me to predict where and when she was going to pounce, allowing me to simply roll over and look at the nice afternoon sky.

This managed to catch Kiara off guard and send her tumbling across the ground, dust shooting towards me and the other two. As she growled in disgust in her lack of progress, I walked over to her and looked her straight in the eyes with a smirk, causing Kiara to frown at me.

"How best to explain your flaw, Princess?" I asked as I rubbed my chin, then had an amused look, "Oh right...you're too loud in your approach."

"I'm...what?" Kiara asked, baffled and feeling disrespected, "I'll have you know, my mom trains me in pouncing."

"But she doesn't really call you out for your flaws, does she?" I replied with a distasteful look, "You're simply a monarch clouded by her own ego and title."

"A monarch clouded by her eg- how dare you!?" Kiara shouted as she got up, causing me to growl, "I-"

"Fail to see purpose of those below you?" I stopped loudly, catching her off guard, "Too stupid to realize there's more to your life than royalty?"

As we growled at each other, ready to tear each other's heart out, Tiifu and Zuri pushed us away from each other, worry on their faces as Zuri did a nervous smile.

"Maybe we'll have to separate you two for now." Zuri said and Tiifu nodded, the latter pushing Kiara away as Kiara had a distrustful expression.

When they were out of sight, I sight down with Zuri, who wasn't very happy with the stuff happening between me and Kiara. Suffice to say, neither were the other monarchs.

As I sighed, Zuri started speaking.

"Something is bothering you, Shujaa. Something more than just Kiara." She started, causing me to look at her.

"I don't know, Zuri." I admitted, "I just miss my family, that's all."

Zuri looked rather sympathetic of my words, but smiled.

"Truth be told, so do I." She said, causing me to blink, "My mom and dad ended up giving me away to foster parents in this kingdom in order to save me from a so-called 'evil lion'. What they meant, I'm not sure."

At her words, I had a sympathetic look.

"Guess we're both down in the dumps this afternoon." I said with a chuckle. But as I said that, Zuri was scraping her claws across a rock, inciting my frown.

"What are your doing?" I asked the lioness, who smiled.

"Sharpening my claws." She answered, "Doesn't hurt to look your best around males."

I did a playful growl as Zuri kept scraping the claws

"That implies all of us are worth being presentable for." I said, causing the lioness to blush, "I am hardly one to take presentation as a must."

"Maybe not, but it's always good to me." Zuri said before she frowned, "You need to settle things out with Kiara."

At her suggestion, I laughed.

"By the time that happens, we'd all be aged beyond comprehension." I said, inciting a deeper frown from Zuri, ''Oh come on, Zuri.''

''Please...at least try.'' She begged, ''For me.''

At her begging look, I sighed.

''Fine…'' I groaned, then walked to try to find Kiara and Tiifu.

* * *

Fortunately, they weren't hard to find, having been sitting at a hilltop. When I approached them from behind, Tiifu looked at me, inciting my cough. Nodding in understanding, but heavy worry, she walked off as I sat down next to Kiara.

After what felt like hours, but was only 10 minutes, I was the first to speak.

"Mind if I break the silence?" I asked as she scoffed.

"Don't bother." She replied with contempt, "Better it stay this way."

At her tone, I sighed and looked at her. With the Princess looking back with indifference, but visible disdain, I continued.

"You're really not into me, are you?" I asked, causing her to raise an eyebrow.

"Describe 'into you'." She said, "I'd hardly consider you half worthy for someone of my position among the pecking order."

I simply shrugged it off.

"What's a Princess without her Prince?" I asked mockingly, "Just another lioness."

"Pfft." She laughed, "Puh-lease! As if I need dead weight as my future mate."

"Dead weight, you say?" I spat, "So I'm guessing that Kovu guy is dead weight?"

At the mention of Kovu, Kiara blushed with a growl.

"How do you-?" She started, but I put my paw over her muzzle, inciting her growl to get louder.

"Know about him?" I finished, "Kion told me when I came across him during an afternoon stroll before being blackmailed into being your target dummy. Our lives are more similar than you think, Princess."

"What can you POSSIBLY know about my life!?" Kiara yelled, "You think you know me, you brute, but the truth is, you don't. You are nothing but several pieces of leftover meat slammed together to create an animal!"

At that comment, I huffed and walked off, causing Kiara to have her eyes widen in surprise at how easily I backed down from it. But what really is going on is the deterioration of this situation. I need to go to someone for advice…

I need to talk to Sarabi.

* * *

I found Sarabi at the waterhole alone, letting me sit next to the old lioness.

"Gold afternoon, Shujaa." Sarabi said with a soft smile as she drank the water, "Another argument with Kiara?"

My silence alone is enough to provide an answer, Sarabi.

As if hearing that, she had a sigh of disappointment before I spoke.

"That's….actually what I'm here to talk about, Sarabi." I informed her, "I don't know what to do about Kiara. She's simply not accepting and it's causing me to hate her more and more, which I don't want to. I don't WANT to hate Kiara, but she's making it hard not to."

I was surprised when the elder put her paw on my head, the paw nearly absorbing my head from it's size.

"You know what I think?" She asked, causing me to look at her, "Don't stop believing that there is a way. For now, don't try to interact with Kiara and spend time with the other Pridelanders to gain their trust. After all, due to our issues with the Outlands, we need assurance that you mean no harm."

"But you KNOW I don't." I protested, "Shouldn't your words reach them?"

"Unfortunately, not all of them will listen to just me." She answered with sadness, shaking her head, "We've been on edge for months now, so the slightest sign of ill intentions, directly or otherwise, could set off the animals."

" I see…" I sighed, "Well, this isn't making things any easier.."

"However, there is a method that you could use as a last resort." She said, causing me to raise an eyebrow, " The quest to Shikamana."

"Shikamana?" I asked, "Where is this place?"

"That, young one, is for you to learn at another time." She said with a playful smile, "Until then, how about we go eat with the rest of the Pride?"

I smiled back at the former Queen as she walked off, me following right behind her.

 **NEXT: When the dry season hits and the water supply begins to lower, Shujaa is forced to work with Kiara to help elephants find a new water source.**


	3. Dry Season Danger

Oh dear god, it's summer.

And not just any summer, it's what Nala told me was the dry season, the hottest part of the year for them. And coming from a naturally hot continent, this didn't fill me with anticipation of what is to be the worst experience with weather in my life.

Speaking of my life, I was currently sitting on the edge of Pride Rock with Zuri, looking over the lands with a sigh before frowning. This is not going to be fun…

To my surprise, the lioness elbowed me in the arm with a smile. The tawny-orange cub and I have formed a brother-sister kind of relationship over the couple weeks i've been here and has helped me with my struggles, earning my full trust.

''You okay?'' She asked worriedly, causing me to chuckle.

''Of course, 'Ri.'' I answered, calling her by the nickname I gave her, ''It's just I hate the dry season sometimes.''

''Tell me about it.'' She said, looking at her claws, ''Because of the dry season, I have less places to sharpen my claws to look shiny.''

Oh, you. The desire for a great appearance has grown on me, allowing me to playfully roll my eyes at her with a smile, ''You know, your habits will have to lose some weight some time.''

''And so will you.''

Her comeback caused me to smirk.

''You calling me fat?'' I asked the lioness, who scoffed.

''Well, you do tend to eat the meat from the animals caught more than the other cubs, so yeah.'' She said before I heard the Queen of the Pridelands herself.

''Shujaa, we need you for something.'' Nala said, causing me to look at her curiously, ''Helping the elephants find water.''

''Isn't that Kiara's jo-'' I started, before realizing what that means and immediately shaking my head, ''No, no, no! Please, Nala…''

But the Queen merely smiled with her eyes closed as I sighed.

''Fine…'' I groaned before walking with her.

''Good luck!'' I heard Zuri say, causing me to at least crack a small smile.

''I'm going to need all the luck I can get.'' I joked as Nala and I got farther away.

* * *

As we approached Kiara and Simba, Simba gestured to me, causing Kiara to blink.

''You mean i'm with HIM!?'' Kiara shouted in disappointment before groaning, ''Why…?''

''Well, Ma Tembo needs help finding a new water source for the dry season and your mother and I figured you two would be perfect for the job since The Lion Guard would be protecting the Pridelands.'' Simba explained as I stood next to Kiara, but the King frowned, ''I can trust you two to not rip each other apart, right?''

Kiara and I both nodded, Kiara with visible hesitation and me without question, being fully ready to help find resources for the Pridelands regardless who i'm with. Despite our tensions, I still had somewhat of a respect for Kiara considering her royal standing, but I didn't let that get in the way of my absolute hatred of her attitude and less than gracious views of the way I handle problems, though I keep shooting her down for this.

We slowly walked off together, away from Simba and Nala, who were understandably doubtful, but at the same time hopeful for the two they chose.

* * *

''Come on, Mtoto, you can do it.'' I said to the young elephant as I was helping him get up a hill that he kept slipping off of, ''Just gotta put your weight into it.''

''Okay!'' Mtoto said before I felt him get heavier, causing my eyes to widen.

''Wait, I didn't mean it litera-'' I started, but was cut off as we both tumbled down the hill, and into some rocks, with us being uninjured from the fall, ''lly…''

The elephant had a sheepish grin as I rolled my eyes and amusement, ''Sorry…''

Mtoto got off of me as I got up, coughing from the elephant's weight and sighing as Kiara trotted over to us.

''What's holding you guys?'' She asked in annoyance, before doing a smug smirk in my direction, ''Can't keep up?''

I balked at the mocking, ''You're asking me and an elephant if we can't keep up. Real smooth, Princess…''

''Whatever..'' She groaned as we started helping Mtoto up the hill to be with the rest of his herd.

When we eventually did get Mtoto up there, I looked around to try to find them, unfortunately not being able to. My surprised and almost fearful expression caused Kiara to look ahead, squinting her eyes and sniffing the ground.

"I got their scent...but there's something...else with it." Kiara said, "It's like they're being pursued by sonething."

"Or someone." I pointed out, "The dry season is the perfect time for widespread hyena attacks. Perhaps this could be one of them."

"If that's the case, then we need to get to the herd and quickly." Kiara said before running, "Come on, sludge!"

I looked to Mtoto before nodding, then we followed Kiara to track down the elephants.

* * *

As expected, we managed to find the herd. Despite me disliking Kiara and vice versa, she does have admittedly good tracking skills.

When eyed the herd, I noticed Janja and his cronies sneaking through bushes, intending to launch a surprise attack. Knowing this, I turned to Kiara and Mtoto.

"Mtoto, go warn the herd of the hyenas." I told the elephant before looking at Kiara, "Kiara, help me fend off the hyenas until he does so."

Kiara scoffed at the idea of taking orders from me, "And who are you to command me?"

I growled in anger at her ignorance and clear arrogant personality, "Do you have a choice?"

After a few moments, she groaned.

''Okay…'' Kiara shook her head, ''Just don't think this changes anything.''

''I wouldn't have it any other way.'' I said with a smirk before the three of us broke off to do our own thing, me and Kiara eventually jumping in front of the hyenas.

''Wait.'' Janja, who was leading them as always, started with a squint, ''I remember you…''

''Glad to see it.'' I mocked before frowning, ''What are you and your goons doing in the Pridelands, Janja?''

"It's a plan by Scar…" Janja said with an arrogant smile. Forgot that debacle with the hyenas and Ushari happened, "But that's all the details I'll provide."

"Well then." I said as I dug my claws into the ground as Kiara did the same, "Tell him I send my regards in scratches and bite marks."

While Janja was slightly...perturbed to say the least by my threat, he regained his composure, "Let's get 'en, fellas!"

Him and his hyenas charged at us as we knocked several of them down, but more kept coming as the ones that didn't ended up getting to their paws and coming from behind me, knocking and pretty much PINNING me to the ground.

As I struggled and growl, I see Kiara get knocked down too, then begin to get dragged off by the clan. This caused my eyes to widen and grab one of the hyenas on top of me, then slam him down before chucking the other one across the ground before running to catch up with jJanja, Chungu, Cheezi and Kiara.

I may not like Kiara, but I won't allow the Circle of Life to be unbalanced by her capture.

* * *

After minutes of running, I slowed down to avoid detection, as I saw Janja and his goons surrounding the Princess.

Will I seriously play the Link to her Zelda in this scenario?

Nonetheless, I snuck across the yellow grass and dry ground, looking to come up and attack before Mtoto came over to me, having supposedly gotten back from the order I gave him

"I'm back from warning The Lion Guard." He said and I had a baffled face.

"I had said to warn the HERD." I whispered with a higher tone, "Where's The Lion Guard now?"

"Heading this way." Mtoto answered, inciting my frown, "Why?"

"I'm not letting them take all the battles as victories for them." I looked back at the captured Kiara surrounded by Janja's hyenas, "This will be a victory for the Pridelands. Tell the elephant herd to redirect to this location. Once all of the hyenas are rounded up by Janja, send out a signal to the herd to run towards and knock the hyenas out of the Pridelands, but not hurt Kiara."

"Yes, sir!" Mtoto said with a hint of adoration before running off to get the herd. I examined the pack with narrowed eyes. Janja, Chungu and Cheezi were currently surrounding Kiara, Janja having had her pinned down by pressing his paw on her cheek, keeping her down.

''Alright, we got her!'' Janja shouted, ''Someone go tell Scar!''

''Now what fun would that be?'' I asked, appearing from the grass to a confused Janja, ''Waste of time, don't you think?''

''What are you talking about?'' Janja asked with a growl, inciting my laughter.

''Don't tell me you actually believe his lies!'' I said, ''Listen. He'd be using you for his own goals and throw you away like common garbage.''

 **Oh, I don't know about that…**

My eyes widened as I recognized the voice in my head...wait...you're the entity who ended up bringing me here. What do you know that I don't?

 **Only that there's more to my use of the hyenas than simply capturing Simba's brat.**

Wait...you're-

However, I knew it was all for naught as the voice faded away in laughter. If that's who I think it is...then I must have been sent here for much darker purposes. Shaking my head, I continued my speech.

''You think you have Scar all figured out, don't you?'' I said with a smirk, ''He's simply using you as his errand boys now that he's too weak to actually move much.''

As I expected, the rest of the hyenas formed together while Janja kept pressing Kiara down. Alright, time to launch the attack.

''Boys, boys, let's settle down a bit.'' I said, backing away from the hyenas in mock fear before putting a paw on my chin, ''Although...I do have an...alternative solution to this debacle. NOW!''

When I said that, the elephant herd came racing down a hill, causing the hyenas to look towards it in fear and run off, leaving me to run through the stampede, nearly getting hit by some of the elephants as I looked around for the Princess.

''Kiara?'' I asked, ''Kiara!''

I heard coughing as I saw the lioness laid down, slowly starting to get up before I got her on my back, though she was slightly heavier than I expected, and ran over to Mtoto, who looked at me with a slight sense of panic.

''Over here!'' He said before he ran to an opening between the two parts of the stampede, followed by me, the three of us managing to get away from the stampede as they continued to run.

As I set Kiara down, she originally looked at me with a smile of gratitude, but blinked, as she knew who she was going to be grateful to. Slowly getting up, she had a frown, but was rather softer.

''I give my thanks to you, Shujaa.'' She said, ''Despite our mutual dislike, you still went and rescued me from the hyenas before The Lion Guard had a chance to…''

At her surprise at my noble act, I coughed.

''To be fair, Kiara, you didn't exactly hide the fact you needed help.'' I pointed out, ''You had a visible expression of pain and almost tears. Hardly the best example of a brave and tough Princess.''

At my playful insult, she scoffed.

''Hardly…'' She said, but had a smile, ''Don't think this changes anything, though.''

''Oh trust me, I wouldn't have this time bickering and arguing with you any more entertaining if you DID like me.'' I said, causing Kiara to blush while growling, ''Now, run along, Kiara.''

''You are so annoying, you know that…'' She said, but blinked, ''What about the water source?''

I felt rumbling underneath my feet and smirked, ''I got that covered.''

Gesturing to Mtoto to stomp the ground repeatedly, I watched in proudness and Kiara in awe as water straight up shout out of the ground as Mtoto quickly opted to make a large enough hole for the water to stay in.

* * *

The herd, thankfully, managed to find the water source by following the water shot out, drinking the water with the other animals as me and Kiara overlooked it.

''Wonderful, is it not?'' I asked the lioness, ''Teamwork and dedication can unite even the worst of rivals under a common goal.''

''I suppose so…'' Kiara said before looking at me, ''You know you didn't really have to save me from the hyenas.''

''I prefer to keep all of the royal family in tact rather than boiling in the lava of the Outlands, Kiara.'' I said, but sighed, ''I...heard something odd….someone knowing...my true name.''

'''True name?''' Kiara asked, but I shook my head.

''No need to explain.'' I said before the Princess got up.

''Well...i'll be off now.'' She said before ruffling my mane, ''Remember...this doesn't change my dislike...but thanks.''

She then walked away as I continued my observation of the herd.

But...why...why did that voice...that tone...that way of talking...sound so familiar…?

 **NEXT: Bonding! When Sarabi asks for Shujaa to travel with her across the Pridelands, the two reveal secrets and tales to each other, and how for Shujaa to feel more at home among the kingdom.**


	4. One Upon a Lioness

Well, the day after we chased out Janja's crew, I had gotten word from Tiifu and Zuri regarding Kiara, noticing that she seemed less disdaining towards me. I, of course, shrugged it off as an exaggeration and continued on my merry way with the two lionesses at my side.

''Come on, Shujaa, she's like, REALLY into you.'' Tiifu said as we were heading towards big springs, where Sarabi asked I meet her, ''You saving her must have had a larger impact than you thought because she seemed more positive and in a trance when we were discussing your actions.''

''You tease, Tiifu.'' I said, brushing off the statement, ''Considering what you two have been doing to try to get us to fully get along, I expect you to occasionally tease me regarding it.''

As we approached Big Springs, I saw Sarabi and instantly walked over to her.

''Hello there.'' She said as she smiled at the sight of the hippo habitat. It was a sight to behold, I will admit. While it wasn't the best or largest of places, it was rather pretty, ''When I asked you to meet me here, you suggested something, no?''

''Y-Yes, Sarabi.'' I sighed before sitting next to her, ''I suggested you take me around the Pridelands and tell me tales about your life and involvement in events from past and present.''

''Young one, that is quite an interesting suggestion.'' She said, then got up and walked off, ''Come.''

I did so as we walked away from Big Springs.

* * *

''I was born a couple of years before Simba was born, around the time Ahadi was ruling the Pridelands. Mohatu, at that time, was elderly, but loving towards his daughter, Uru, and two grandsons, Mufasa and Taka.'' She explained, ''I had a sister and three nephews, the nephews of which Simba played with whenever he wasn't begging us to teach him the ways of a royal or being with Nala.''

I shook my head in amusement as Sarabi looked at me.

"Hard to believe, but I see some of Simba in you." You what now? I had a confused expression as Sarabi continued, "You're always up for adventure, always being with your friends doing things that may seem impossible in the eyes of a normal pridelander."

I chuckled at that.

"Sarabi, I'll never be the lion Simba is." said.I said, ''I'll never be royalty, never be of a higher status...i'm a low class...and I like that.''

Sarabi stopped and ruffled by head.

''You know..I visited Rafiki yesterday.'' She began, ''And he told me of a prophecy that he discovered by Mufasa telling him.''

''So Rafiki can suddenly talk to dead kings?'' I asked and Sarabi nodded, ''Anyway, continue.''

''Out of conflict, two hearts of distrust come together. Out of darkness, these hearts unite.'' She revealed, ''That's the prophecy...what it's implying specifically, I am unsure of.''

''It doesn't make sense…'' I started, rubbing my chin, ''Who would be the 'two hearts of distrust'?''

''I'd rather not dwell on it too much, young cub.'' The old lioness advised, ''For now, we focus on other matters. What about you?''

'''About me?''' I asked and Sarabi nodded, 'L-Like family and stuff?''

Another nod. I gulped before I sighed.

''I am from a far away land in Africa known simply as 'Indiana'.'' I lied, keeping my status as a human secret and not telling her that Indiana is a US State rather than a place in Africa, ''I am one of several lions there, but the land is predominately a race known as humans.''

''I see…'' A raised eyebrow from Sarabi, ''Why are these 'humans' dominating over your lands?''

''Poaching.'' I said..another raised eyebrow, ''It's when humans use their weapons to kill animals for their own or other lands' needs.''

Sarabi's eyes widened to unimaginable states and mouth agape.

''That's horrific.'' Sarabi growled, ''Why do they do it?''

"The world is a harsh place, queen mother." I pointed out, "And judging from Kion and Simba's constant speeches about Scar, I trust you lived through that."

Man, I'm good at hiding any hints of me being from another world…

"Sadly, yes...though conditions were so pathetic, most of the pride died out." She explained, "Food and water were nowhere to be seen because of weather, overhunting and fear."

"I can agree...humanity in itself has also ran itself into chaos from what I learned." I agreed, "But you see, that's the problem with kingdo-"

''HELP!'' We both heard a familiar voice scream and my eyes widen.

''ZURI!'' I said, bolting off with Sarabi following me towards the location of the scream.

* * *

We managed to reach the location of Zuri, stopping next to The Lion Guard.

"Any ideas on how to get her to safety, guys?" Kion asked and Beshte spoke up.

"We could head to the waterfall and clear the blockage so we could be able to take out the crocodiles and save Zuri." Beshte proposed and I shook my head.

"As much as that plan works, it would also theoretically cause a flood, taking us with it." I pointed out, then rolled my eyes, "Plus, you know how Zuri is with her fur. I'd rather be safe from Zuri's wrath than suffer it."

"ARE YOU IDIOTS GOING TO HELP OR NOT!?" We heard Zuri yell, causing Fuli to speak up.

"We can use the tree branches to make sure Zuri gets out safely." Fuli said and I nodded.

"Then it's settled." Kion agreed, "The Guard and I will work to save Zuri..but then that leaves you, Shujaa."

"Kion, I have magical powers of distracting." I joked, "I'll do that job."

"Are you sure?" He asked and I gave an assuring smile, "Okay then…"

The Guard ran off to save Zuri as I shouted at the crocs.

"Hey!" I shouted, getting their attention, "Yes, you! You sad excuse of African animals!"

The leader of the crocs, who I identified as Kiburi, who had previously been stopped by Kion, approached me.

"Who are you to call us sad?" He chuckled, "You barely made it out of a Zebra stampede alive from what I've heard."

Well, that hurt my pride a little bit.

"Your actions are causing others to be in the line of danger." I began, "What do you hope to achieve in doing this?"

"A meal." He said, inciting my deep growl, causing him to look at me in slight intimidation, "Uh…"

"Lay one of your claws or scales on her and I will be far more of a problem than The Guard or the royal family." I said darkly. Of course, I was bluffing, throwing in my darker personality to play into the distraction.

Thankfully, I looked and noticed The Guard managed to save Zuri, causing me to bolt to them as Kion used the roar, sending the crocs being carried by the water away.

I stopped at them and embraced Zuri as The Guard rolled their eyes in amusement.

"Aw, you really DO care!" She said jokingly before looking at Kion, who was talking to Bunga...and then the most unexpected thing. She nuzzled the prince and purred, "Thanks, Kion. I have a feeling you'll be a big and strong lion someday."

"I think I preferred when I wasn't being noticed." Kion gagged as his friends laughed and I just sat there with a playful frown. Ungrateful lion.

 **Oof...took ages, but I finally got around to blending in my own ideas with a thing I've been wanting to adapt for ages.**

 **Next: When Shujaa travels with The Lion Guard to the Outlands to save a hyena trio, the human-turned-lion looks to find one lion...or rather the evil spirit of one.**


	5. Truths and Lies

''So we're going to the Outlands.''

''Yep.''

''Knee deep in hyena territory.''

''Uh-huh.''

''...And you aren't concerned by this?''

Kion rolled his eyes at my questions. ''Whatever things happen in the Outlands, we'll be ready to face them.''

''Of course.'' I nodded, but raised an eyebrow. ''Although I don't understand why we're coming to the heart of enemy territory.."

"Jasiri and her clan have fallen into a hole and need rescuing." He explained. "Janja and his clan have surrounded that area."

"Right…" I sighed at that. "You do you...Lion Guard defend and all...but I have someone I want to see."

"Who exactly is tha-HEY WAIT!" He shouted as I bolted off. "WHERE ARE YOU GOING!?"

''Uh...to see a friend!'' I answered as I ran.

* * *

Reaching the volcano's center was tricker than I thought despite low security, but I somehow managed to get inside and locate a column of rock stretching out to a few feet before the straight center.

"You knew I'd come for answers." I said with an oddly dark tone, surprising myself. "Show yourself, Scar."

At my narrowed eyes, a large explosion of fire and lava caused the lion in question to emerge, albeit as a floating fiery head. The fiery head of the fallen prince smirked and got close to my face.

''You called?'' Scar asked mockingly and I sighed.

''I finally deduced who the entity that brought me here is..'' I said. ''...It was you.''

Scar floated back, surprised by my statement, but frowned.

''So you've finally found out, eh?'' Scar chuckled before turning to the direction of the Pridelands. ''I've been plotting for weeks to take back what i've long lost and get my revenge...but you're going to be quite interesting in the situation.''

''How so?'' I asked, raising a skeptical eyebrow, but what he said next was...odd, to say the least.

"Because...there was a fatal flaw in your transportation." There was? "Because I was already regularly manifested inside of this heap of rock, my existence and your life were indirectly tied together, meaning one cannot exist without the other."

..So we're essentially Piccolo and Kami pre-fusion?

"You could say it like that." He grumbled, knowing full well I am aware of his presence in my mind. "Although this does come at a cost."

"The roar's winds are strong enough to extinguish almost any fire...including my own." He revealed, then growled. "Ever since those damn hyenas mauled me to death, I have been nothing BUT A FIERY HEAD! A BLASTED HEAD!"

"Well, it could have been worse…"

"However, that's not all." He continued. "As soon as that fire is extinguished, I fade from existence...and you die."

So don't let Kion use the roar on you, right.

"Truth be told, Connor, the reason why I never order them to attack you is the direct link between our lives...but yours might change."

"How so, your darkness?" I asked with a genuinely curious tone.

"They haven't told you this...but you are aware of the events that transpire with Zira, correct? At my nod, the fallen prince smirked. "Kiara isn't the only one who has to stop that little war."

Hardly little, but indulge me...who else is going to help stop it?

"To answer your question, the one who has to be the other half of the peacekeepers..

" The next thing he said shocked me to the core.

"Is you."

W-What?

"Because of your involvement in conflict, the original setting of events in this timeline are being reshaped to suit your appearances."

"But how do I save not only the Pridelands, but the Outlands..with KIARA!?" I shouted. "I could just as well do it on my own!"

"Hmhmhm...such heroism and noble attitude towards protection and defending clouds your own judgement." He scoffed. "Without co-operation, everything you know in this world will die...including the two of us. Under conditions harsher than mine, revenge, obsession and bloodthirstiness placing the Pridelands in rui-"

But I quickly stormed off, unwilling to accept it all.

 **It is futile to resist the events of the future, Connor! Everything must be set in motion on either how this timeline wants it...or how Zira wants it.**

* * *

I sighed heavily as I was approaching The Lion Guard, who were helping some hyenas out of a volcano hole...from what it looked like.

Quietly sitting next to one of the female hyenas as she spoke to Kion, she noticed my curious frown and yelped, jumping back in surprise.

"Oh!" I blinked at her embarrassed expression. "Sorry if I was a little jumpy. I never knew of any other male cubs belonging to the Pridelands."

"You think the royals OWN me like they do the kingdom? I asked, raising an eyebrow at her widened eyes.

"That's not what she meant, Shujaa." Kion interjected. "Shujaa, meet Jasiri. Jasiri, meet Shujaa.''

''The pleasure WOULD be all mine, but I am still a bit cautious towards the presence of hyenas.'' I shrugged. ''Besides, I have found something...interesting about myself.''

''Really?'' Kion asked. ''What is it..?''

Well...time to break it to him. No doubt they would have been determined to find out more in the future.

''Kion...it's time I told you who I am..and _what_ I am.''

* * *

So...you're in my head, unable to kill me and are forced to help me through this.

 **I hate it as much as you do, but there's no choice…**

Yeah, sure, why not?

''So what did you mean by 'what I am'?'' Bunga asked in understandable confusion. ''Aren't you a lion?''

I gulped. Time to reveal it.

''...No.''

''...Huh?''

The Guard looked at me in wonder before a certain princess' voice was heard.

''You look like any normal lion to me, Shujaa.'' Kiara pointed out, jogging to my side before doing a smirk that would make Vegeta jealous. ''You HAVE to be lying…''

But at my silence, everyone gasped.

''Wait...so...what are you?'' Kion's eyes widened in surprise. ''If you aren't a lion, then what are you?''

''Sit down, kiddy, the grown up is about to talk.'' I mocked, looking at Kiara while doing so, the princess growling in a mix of seriousness and playfulness. ''Come on, go, go.''

The lioness huffed before sitting next to her brother.

''Now…'' I sighed. ''My name is Connor Emery. I am a thing called a human from where i'm actually from. Terrible and brutal species, but manageable. I was transported to your world by a mysterious entity...why, I am not too sure.''

 **Tch. Typical, not spilling the beans of my identity to instill fear inside of them.**

Well, Scar, unlike you, I want to have their faith and trust.

''Before you even think of accusing me of deceit.'' I coughed as Kiara was about to speak, causing the princess to quickly shut her mouth. ''I have one request for all of you.''

The group's silent nods prompted my smile, relieved, before I frowned again. ''Do not refer to me by my real name and don't tell ANYONE about this.''

The Guard nodded again, but Kiara rolled her eyes.

''I'm not going to like this…'' Kiara looked at me. ''I won't tell anyone else about your real name and home, but I WILL refer to you as 'Connor' when in private. Understand?''

I was about to retorted, but groaned. This lioness will be the end of me.

 **Let's hope that doesn't happen or we'll both perish.**

''Very well.'' I facepalmed at her triumphant laugh. ''I'm serious, Kiara…''

''Yeah, yeah, so am I.'' She said in visible annoyance. The Guard, understandably not wanting to get involved with a supposed argument between me and the lioness, which was more common than they'd like, they wisely exited the lair, leaving the two of us. ''Listen, Connor, I am NOT going to take orders from you just because you're from another world. In fact, that gives me even LESS of a reason to trust you.''

I balked at her ignorance, but realized that I didn't expect anything less. ''Fair enough. If I knew that there was someone from another world entirely under my nose this entire time, i'd be quite distrusting of them too.''

''However…'' She continued, rubbing her chin, ''I do think this could be a chance for us to get to actually sit down and know each other better.''

I blinked. To..what?

 **It seems that my great-niece is starting to see why you've been acting...off, per say.**

Evidently.

''Wait, wait.'' I raised a brow. ''You're wanting to actually get to know me?''

''I'm royalty, so like it or not, I have to get to know the lesser organisms of this land.'' She explained, her pride crawling in her tone.

Silence. Silence for almost two minutes before I smiled.

''Well then.'' I said. ''Let's begin, shall we?''

 **Here we are, people! The time has come! Execute Order Sixty-Si- I mean, it's time for Shujaa and Kiara to sort their differences!**

 **Next: Two Worlds! As Shujaa and Kiara settle things out between them in an attempt to ease tensions and try to get along, a tradition is held recognizing the friendship between elephants and lions! But when bees get in the way, the human-turned-lion will have to team up with The Lion Guard to save...THE UKUMBUSHO!**


	6. Night of Ukumbusho

**Note: This chapter is a tribute to Robert Guillaume, the original voice of Rafiki.**

We looked away from each other, thinking of what to say. Human and lion. Lion and lioness. Commoner and royalty. Ever since I came to this world, me and Kiara never liked each other...let's see if that changes.

''You first.'' I heard Kiara say as I blinked and looked at her. ''Tell me more about you.''

''Oh…'' I said, then sighed. ''In my world, we do have monarchs, yes, but it's rarely presented the same way yours is. Our monarchies are more of convenience and position, but they don't hold full power like your parents do.''

Kiara's intrigued look prompted me to continue. ''My world is the definition of divided. In my country, The United States of America, we have a president, a vice-president, secretary of state and other positions. But let's just say that the president is...divisive.''

''Really? How come?'' She asked raising an eyebrow.

''He takes a rather...hostile stance towards public news outlets. Most of the time, he calls them 'fake news' because of their details and words directed at him. He frequently takes golf, a sport popular in my world, trips, leading thousands to millions of cash.''

 **More alarming to your population that he frequently makes threats of war towards that North Korea country.**

Oh, don't remind m-

''Okay...then what about you?'' She blinked. ''You told me about the positions and status of your world, but what about you yourself?''

''Well…'' I struggled to find words to describe my lifestyle. Considering I was mainly lazy and prone to hanging on video games and writing while occasionally hanging out in my garage watching war documentaries, I can't really find a good description. ''I'm rather lazy in my world. Not because there's nothing to do, but I have other passions than running outside. I usually do stuff regarding these things called video games. In human years, i'm sixteen years old.''

''In your world, how old would I be?'' Kiara asked, curious.

''You'd be roughly around fourteen to fifteen.'' I shrugged. ''Give or take.''

Then an idea sprung to mind.

''Hmm…'' I rubbed my chin, staring at the cream lioness. ''You seem quite proud of your title.''

''Oh, did you just figure that out?'' Kiara asked with a smirk.

''Very funny.'' I rolled my eyes with a slight smile. ''But seriously, I have one thing to ask. Are you really proud of your place among the pride...or are you hiding your own insecurities?''

Again..a period of silence. So silent that you could hear the wind outside and the talking of animals.

''...Insecurities.'' She seemed...doubtful. ''Yes, I come to understand my place in the pride, but i'm not really proud of it. Never was, to be honest.''

''I know that feeling well.''

''But you aren't royalty...I am.'' She looked at the ground, a more sad tone to her voice. ''I am required to act regal, act my title, act the way the great kings would have wanted. But I always wanted to be my own self, not what they want me to be. Despite that.''

I noticed her choking on her own voice, tears starting to come out.

''..I'm scared.''

I blinked. Sure, she seemed that way, but I didn't expect her to be this open.

 **Well, you two did say you wanted to do this. It's her fault.**

I walked towards her slowly as she continued.

''I was mocked for my title when I was younger by some of the male cubs, called 'Daddy's little girl' by them and other verbal insults. The bullying caused me to become scared of what would happen if I did take leadership role directly. But you wouldn't understand that.'' She cried.

''Actually, I do.'' I said, causing her to look at me, her cheeks wet from the tears. ''I understand that.''

I sat next to her for what seemed like an eternity, Kiara leaning against me in order to cry into my fur, which at first I didn't appreciate, but just let it go and let her do it.

For an hour we sat there before Tiifu and Zuri came in.

''Shujaa! Kiara! The Ukumbusho is star-'' But they stopped in their tracks at us. ''..Ting.''

''Oh! That silly tradition Simba told me about?'' I raised an eyebrow as Zuri nodded. ''Well, i'm coming.''

''Yeah...see you there when you two stop nuzzling each other.'' She said and I blinked in confusion.

''Nuzzling? What do you mea-'' But I stopped myself when I saw Kiara's head was against mine. Oh boy…''Oh.''

* * *

The surprise and embarrassment was visibly in Kiara as we were walking towards the location of the ukumbusho. Lionesses and elephants alike gathered in the grove, The Guard at the center, standing together...painted as lions...with fake manes. Okay, that's only the second weirdest thing i've seen today.

''Okay, so explain to me this ukumbusho.'' I whispered to Kiara, who obliged, whispering back at me.

''It's an old tradition established when the first Lion Guard was around. It's more than a 'silly tradition', Connor.'' She explained. ''It's to recognize the friendship between elephants and lions established during the reign of Mohatu.''

Scar?

 **She is correct. My grandfather first established The Lion Guard in order to protect the pridelands whenever he wasn't able to, as he was too busy with his royal duties. Askari, the first leader, made a peace pact with the elephants in a time of turmoil and distrust. Back then, it was an admirable feat, but these days, it's so easy to keep the peace that it's disgusting to watch.**

Only for you. Though I do wish there was more action around here.

''Glad you could join us.'' I heard Simba say as I sat next to him, Nala, Tiifu, Zuri and Sarabi, with Kiara being in front of Simba, having sat in front of her dad. ''Didn't think you'd come.''

''Tch. Tiifu and Zuri made me.'' I said, shrugging. ''But I would have come regardless out of curiosity.''

Then...the presentation started. Hey, Scar, can I ask you something?

 **Is it just to block out the upcoming song?**

The upcoming so-

''So many paths to peace.''

Yeah, sure.

 **Very well. What is there to ask?**

What happened during your stint in The Lion Guard?

 **As leader?**

Yeah.

 **I felt like the strongest being in the pridelands, since I most likely was. I led my team through thick and thin, victory after victory, but then they started to turn against me, saying that because I felt like I should be king and wanted to kill Mufasa with them in order to do so, they couldn't out of loyalty to that fool.**

So you killed them…

…

Why?

 **It's not a topic i'd prefer to discuss at this time, Connor. Just focus on the presentation, the mushy as mud song is wrapping up.**

Ah, so it is.

''During King Mohatu's reign.'' Kion began, looking at Ma Tembo. ''Askari, the leader of the first Lion Guard, noticed the tensions between elephants and lions. He decided to approach both groups and get them to acknowledge a peace pact. And after this peace pact, the Circle of Life was in balance.''

I raised an eyebrow at the story. Surely there should be more to this, right?

 **Not even I am aware of anything additional to all that Kion and I have told.**

''And tonight's Ukumbusho, we will celebrate the peace!'' Kion and Ma Tembo shouted together as the crowd cheered. Every animal seen cheered except me, as I was paying attention to the proceedings more than cheering my lungs out of my body.

However, a sound in the distanced caused my ears to go down and my eyes to widen. Buzzing...oh god, BUZZING! BEES! OF ALL THE INSE-

But before I had time to rant in my head, the bees swarmed the elephants, causing them to panic and run off in a stampede. Oh fabulous, the second stampede this month!

 **First one being caused by you.**

I'll admit, wasn't the best thing i've done.

''Lion Guard!'' Kion ordered. ''Go after the elephants and make sure they don't hurt anyone!''

The Guard ran off as I followed them..rather reluctantly, might I add.

I say this because I freaking HATE bees. In terms of insect species, they are the bane of my very existence and i'd rather be dipped in lava than suffer at the hands of the black and yellow demons.

 **Hmm...would it help to know today is Halloween?**

It is?

 **Indeed. Maybe you should try to use this day to do something for your pathetic human tradition.**

Nice advice, Scar…

"Kion, I have an idea that doesn't involve living bug repellant." A confused glance was sent my way by the prince. "Why don't we try washing the paint off of the elephants?"

"But that might ruin the-" Kion was about to retort, but was surprised by my growl.

"Getting the bees away from the animals is more important about preserving this damn tradition!" I shouted. The ignorance…

 **Your arrival shifted some of their personalities, though not as much as I would have wanted.**

"I-If you say so." He said, taken aback by my outburst. "Though the elephants wouldn't want their paint ruined."

"Would they rather get stung endlessly like Zuri said you lot did while Kiara was playing pretend queen?" I asked with a raised eyebrow. "We both know that life won't always go the way we or others want."

Kion was silent for a few momenta before looking at his team. "Beshte! Ono! You two get the elephants to a water source! Fuli! Bunga! You try to keep the bees away from them!"

"And what about you?" Fuli asked and Kion blinked.

"I don't really know…" He admitted. "We've dealt with bees, but it being on such an important day makes me unsure of what to really do except what I just told you guys."

"You can go." I told the rest of them. "I want to have a chat with Kion."

The others reluctantly did so before I grabbed Kion's cheeks, making him look at me. "Kion!"

"Huh?" He blinked. "Something wrong?"

I pushed him away before frowning. "This is a crisis that jeopardizes your world's traditions and populace, but you're too worried about the ukumbusho to do anything sufficient with yourself."

"I just want the animals to be happy." Kion sighed. "I once told Zira that friendship and kindness will always guide us."

Hm. He's like a mix of Twilight Sparkle and Fluttershy in that regard. Whatever.

''But THAT'S the problem.'' I pointed out with gritted teeth. ''It WON'T! Sometimes, you need to accept that no world is sunshine and rainbows! You can't expect a world where flowers are blooming, teddy bears are dancing and every animal is cuddling! It doesn't work like that!''

I really hate how hard i'm being with him, but I need to get my point across.

As Kion looked down, I panted before sighing.

''Kion, I was born in a world at war with itself. I KNOW that life doesn't accept goodness as much. What I want you to do is trust me on this and don't let your own desires hold you back from doing the right thing.'' I turned around and walked away from the brother of Kiara, who just sat there, scrambling through his thoughts.

* * *

I hurried back to the Guard, who were at the watering hole trying to get the elephants cleaned off...only to stop in my tracks when I saw the state of Fuli and Bunga. Cringing at the seemingly hundreds of stings on them, I walked over.

''Looks like you've had a rough time.'' I smirked at the fuming cheetah.

''What gave it away?'' She asked sarcastically. ''The bees weren't exactly accepting of our attempts to drive them away.''

''Well, bees tend to be like that.'' I shrugged before walking over to where the water was, splashing water on the paint of the elephants, which slowly started to wash off. Looking at the grateful elephant leader, who I assume is Ma Tembo, I smiled. ''There you go, mam. Your elephants will no longer be bothered.''

''Where's Kion?'' She raised an eyebrow.

''I gave him a little...pep talk. Don't worry, he'll be okay.'' I said as the Guard looked at me. ''Relax, it'll be fine.''

Sighing, the Guard, the elephants and I began making our way back to the grove.

* * *

Suffice to say, the celebration was...odd. With the paint off, the celebration went on as per normal, but I still got this gut feeling that I went too hard on Kion. But, since said celebration was over, Kion came over to me and smiled.

''Hm?'' I raised an eyebrow. ''You seem a bit cheery.''

But what I didn't expect was Kion embracing me.

''Thanks for helping us out…'' Kion said. ''And I promise, i'll heed your advice.''

Hearing that, I wrapped one arm around him before he walked away with his friends.

 **Tch. These fools are far too forgiving.**

Ah, stop being pessimistic. At least you got your first exposure to Lion Guard action directly in years.

 **I suppose...still doesn't change the fact that I am stuck in this cursed body for now.**

You hop between the volcano and my mind, so it doesn't make it so bad.

 **You make it seem like a GOOD thing!**

Shaking my head in amusement, I made my way back to Pride Rock.

 **Next: When a monitor lizard pops up in the Pridelands with a devastating bite, Shujaa works with Bunga, Zuri and Kiara to get to the bottom of it. Will they find a way to beat the monitor lizard or will he run rampant across the Pridelands?**


	7. Bites of Paralysis

''Kiara, you know I hate being woken up early.''

''Better than you lazing around all day, you inactive human!''

''I don't see how lazing around all day is worse than going around taking failed hunting lessons, princess…''

Ah, how I love our arguments. While we argue less now, we still tend to bicker over minor things, to the now amusement of our friends. Ever since me and Kiara settled our differences, we've eased tensions and even got along, but we still tend to clash.

''It takes you two hours to even get off the ground and start your day, Connor.'' Kiara pointed out, rolling her eyes. ''And even then, you don't really do much.''

''That's not true!''

''Is too!''

''Is not!''

However, as we were growling at each other, Simba and Nala came in.

''That's enough, you two.'' Nala smiled warmly. ''How about you go to Rafiki's tree and help him and Makini with their work?''

I raised a brow as Kiara blinked. She's...serious, right?

 **That ape isn't exactly young, you know.**

I don't need your input!

 **Oh god. Janja and Ushari are arguing in the volcano...i'll be back…**

Then the fallen prince's voice faded away as I sighed.

''Alright.'' I shrugged. ''Won't hurt.''

''I bet you're not too good at dealing with healers.'' Kiara smirked confidently. ''That's okay, i'll assist you.''

''While I appreciate that, since I am as good at healing as you are hunting, I find your involvement sudden.'' I told the cream lioness, who huffed at my jab to her hunting abilities. ''But we must not stand here. I have a feeling there's more to this day than a simple mission to Rafiki's tree.''

* * *

Oh look, I was right!

 **Tch.**

Welcome back, comrade.

 **Don't you ever call me that aga-**

Moving on! Apparently, Rafiki was away for the day and Ono was at the tree talking to Makini, who looked concerned.

''Something wrong?'' I asked as Kiara shared the same confused expression, Ono looking at us.

''A monitor lizard popped up in the Pridelands and paralyzed all but two of the Guard..me and Bunga.'' Ono said, looking down as my eyes widened.

''There has to be more to this than a simple monitor lizard attacking the Guard.'' I assumed. ''Normally, animals attack the Pridelands, not the Guard directly.''

Unless…

''Must have been sent by someone in the Outlands.'' Kiara said. ''I don't recall any monitor lizards living in the Pridelands.''

''I came here looking for a remedy to it.'' Ono explained. ''Bunga caused them to retreat, so I came over here''

''This is a toughie.'' Makini said, rubbing her chin. ''I don't think we've ever had to deal with a monitor lizard.''

''So what now?'' I asked. ''We can't just stand here and do nothing while the Pridelands is down 3 defenders.''

As I said that, an idea sprung into my mind.

''Ono, fly overhead to avoid his bite.'' I said. ''Kiara, let's go grab Bunga and Zuri.''

''Don't be ridiculous!'' Kiara spat. ''I am not getting myself paralyzed because of your recklessness!''

''Says the one who travelled into the Outlands TWICE, was captured many times, got stuck in a stampede...should I go on?'' I chuckled as the surprised lioness shut her mouth. ''Just trust me on this, Kiara.''

It took quite a bit of thinking before she groaned.

''You can be so infuriating…''

''Princess, that's one of my main trats.''

''But.'' She said. ''I can trust you on this.''

''Great!'' I grinned before we went on our way.

* * *

We got our team together!

 **I can see that...so much faith put in a honey badger and two lionesses who are both younger than you.**

Desperate times call for desperate measures, Scar. Surely you of all people know this.

 **Puh! It's a mere monitor lizard!**

That YOU sent!

 **I'm sure you could handle it.**

Oh, you son of a-

''Who are YOU supposed to be?'' The monitor lizard asked me.

''I could ask the same for you, my friend.'' I raised an eyebrow.

''Name's Kenge...but why would you care?'' He asked, but noticed Bunga. ''Ah...I see.''

''Name's Shujaa, in response to your question.'' I laughed. ''Look at you! You're roughly the size of Bunga here!''

A growl came from the monitor lizard. ''Are you calling me little?''

''You're not exactly big..''

However, Kenge quickly sprung into action, attempting to attack me, missing me as I dodged his leap. Landing a few feet away from where I jumped, I saw Kenge look at the girls. Immediately, I looked at Bunga.

''Bunga! On my back!'' I called to the honey badger as he did so...god, he was heavy! Regardless, I ran at Kenge with all my speed before stopping in my tracks, flinging Bunga at him, allowing the young honey badger to pin the monitor lizard down long enough for Kiara and Zuri to come over to me.

''Alright, what's the plan?'' Kiara asked me as I blinked.

''Well, I do have one idea, but it'll be tricky.'' I rubbed my chin before I saw Ono flying overhead, inciting my smile. ''Ahah!''

Ono noticed my look and flew down to me. ''You need something?''

''Ono, help Bunga distract Kenge while me and the girls get those rocks to trap Kenge!'' I shouted. ''Lure him into a tight gorge! Small enough to where the rocks will be able to trap him!''

''On it!'' Ono saluted before flying off as I looked at Kiara and Zuri.

''Let's do it.''

* * *

To say we were unsure if it would work would be an understatement. All 3 of us walked to two large rocks, which were roughly two times the height of us. We looked at each other before deciding to head to the one farthest from the gorge entrance, wanting to use it as sort of a dead end for the monitor lizard.

''This is the exact situation I wished Beshte was here.'' I grumbled before putting my paws on the rock, the girls doing the same. ''PUSH!''

We all grunted as we pushed the rock towards the edge of the cliff.

''Almost...THERE!'' I said as we managed to push the rock off, blocking the way of Kenge's escape. Smiling in victory, we turned our attention to the other one. Pushing the rock, I saw the girls begin to get tired. ''If we stop, this guy will run rampant across the kingdom!''

Nodding, they kept pushing...until the rock fell off when Kenge got to the previous one. Zuri managed to get her balance, but Kiara fell, inciting Zuri's horrified scream.

''Oh, you gotta be-'' Shaking my head and looking down to the falling lioness in panic, I jumped towards her despite Zuri's protesting, catching the princess and sending us tumbling into the middle of the gorge...right where Kenge was.

The two of us groaned in pain and had dust all over us before we got up and saw the monitor lizard. Getting in front of the princess, I stared him down.

''Looks like you got stuck in your own trap.'' He chuckled. ''Shame...I was expecting more smarts.''

Despite the pain in my left front leg, I noticed Bunga hop on the rock and whispered to Kiara.

''Go to Bunga.'' I said and Kiara's eyes widened.

''What about you!?'' She nearly shouted, but I rolled my eyes.

''For god's sake, Kiara, I can handle myself!'' I sighed. ''Now go!''

Though hesitating for a moment, she did so, being caught by Bunga when she leapt towards him, leaving me and Kenge.

''How noble.'' He mocked. ''Saving his princess.''

''Hardly mine.'' I said. ''We JUST started getting along.''

''And yet you'd prefer yourself stay here than her?'' He asked and I smirked.

''Maybe I just don't want an injury to her to be on my shoulders, hm?'' I took a jab at him and he quickly leapt forward, biting my leg and causing me to collapse on the ground. Ah, great.

 **Now look what you did…**

Shut up….

As I tried to move my legs, I found I could not. I could, however move my head, looking up at the approaching Kenge. When I looked up at the cliffs, I saw the Guard, fully recovered, standing over my location, concerned face.

I looked down and sighed, then looked at Kion with an expression that said 'use it'.

''Wait..'' Kion's ears went down when he knew what I was expressing. ''But you'll be hit too!''

''Just use it!'' I yelled as Kenge blinked. Doubt and hesitation were on Kion's face before he frowned with a serious one, then took a deep breath, using his roar, lions of the past coming from the clouds like majestic eagles flying in your face, the wind and force of the roar itself sending both me and Kenge flying, Kenge out of sight and me head first into the opposite cliff, where I ended up being knocked out.

* * *

 **Wake up…**

Huh?

 **I SAID WAKE UP!**

Okay, okay, I will!

I started opening my eyes, vision blurry. I saw I was in Rafiki's tree with the Guard, Rafiki, Makini, Kiara and Zuri surrounding me.

''Ya know, I am not really keen on you guys watching me in my sleep…'' I said weakiy. ''It's creepy.''

OW! I was suddenly hugged tight by Zuri, squeezing me until I coughed. The lioness sighed in relief before I felt a paw smack me in the face. Blinking, I looked at Kiara, who was fighting back tears of anger and relief.

''What were you THINKING?!'' She yelled, taking everyone aback. ''You nearly got yourself killed because you wanted to play hero!''

''Kiara, I wanted to make sure-''

''That we were safe?!'' She stopped me. ''What about YOU? Do you have absolutely NO concern for your own well being!?''

'I looked at Kion, who was confused, not knowing that me and Kiara had formed a small friendship. When Kion sighed, I looked back at Kiara, who was now right in my face, but since I still felt that paralyzing feeling from the bite, with the impact from the roar on top of it, I couldn't really do much. ''Kiara, why are you so concerned about this? We managed to stall Kenge until the Guard came back and stopped him, so-''

''BECAUSE I DON'T WANT YOU TO DIE!''

That confession stunned everyone, including myself. The panting lioness quickly ran off with tears in her eyes as I stood there, still as a mannequin. Kion walked over me and laughed.

''With the risks you take and your abilities, maybe I should make you a replacement Lion Guard leader whenever i'm not able to.'' He joked.

''Kion, I find no more worthy leader than you.'' I admitted. ''I'd hardly want to replace you. After all, what use would I be?''

''More than you think.'' Kion replied with a smile. ''Hope you recover as soon as possible!''

With that, the Guard left, leaving Zuri to hug me again.

''Don't you EVER do that again…'' Zuri whispered, choking on her words. ''..Brother.''

I nuzzled her. ''Trust me, I won't, Zuri.''

She left the tree as well.

And now, there were three...me, Rafiki and Makini.

This will be quite the interesting stay…

 **Next: When Shujaa and Zuri get trapped in the Outlands, they come across a pride of lions Shujaa has been trying to avoid ever since he came to their world.**


	8. New Kinds of Outlanders

To say I was still hurt was a relative understatement. I had vines around my head and upper body in order to help heal it and while I did regain the ability to walk, it still hurt to do so, but I assured Rafiki and Makini it was no big deal.

What sucks is that Rafiki forbade me from doing anything physical in case my injuries get worse. The wise baboon saying that, while the injuries weren't as severe as originally thought, it will take a while for me to fully recover, hence why I am not full on running to Pride Rock, rather trotting instead in order to make up for my lessened speed.

The sights were beautiful for the dry season...though that's probably just me happy to get out of this world's version of a hospital, Pride Rock itself seemingly glowing in the sunlight like a solar panel...huh..should I make that a regular thi-

 **No.**

Alright…

But anyway, I started walking up the pathway to get to the main part of Pride Rock, only to see Sarabi, who walked over to me and embraced me.

''I was told what happened.'' She said. ''It's a miracle you weren't as hurt as they thought you would be.''

''What can I say?'' I chuckled, shrugging. ''I'm not exactly the easiest to put down, Sarabi.''

''Evidently.'' She smiled before taking me to the den. ''He's out of Rafiki's tree, everyone.''

The pride looked at me, causing me to gulp. ''H-Hi?''

Uh-oh! When Kion and Zuri grinned and started charging at me, I quickly tried to scramble and get out of there, but I ended up tripping because I was going, causing the two to catch up and nearly hug me, to which I thought would be tight, causing my paws to stop the-OW! God bless it, my front paws are still halfway paralyzed.

''Save the hugs for when i'm fully recovered, okay?'' I did a nervous laugh. ''I'd rather not get my injuries aggravated by your embraces.''

''Oh...right.'' The two sighed before I noticed a certain princess watch us, eyes half-closed with a saddened look on her face. As soon as I looked, she walked off slowly. Looking back at Zuri, I raised an eyebrow.

''What's with Kiara?'' I asked my sister, who looked at me saddened.

''She's still a bit...reeling from what happened a couple of days ago.'' She began. ''She felt responsible since she was the one you dove in there to save.''

''Oh…'' I blinked before trying to get up, but couldn't. Groaning, I looked at the two. ''Mind helping me up?''

When they did so, it took me a bit to regain my balance. ''It isn't exactly pleasant being in this state. But, I do have something I want to do.''

''Huh? And what's that?'' Kion asked and I frowned.

''Go to the Outlands.''

Silence befell both of them before they both shouted at the same time. ''You WHAT!?''

''Relax, i'll be fi-''

''How can you say you'll be fine!?'' Zuri interjected hotly. ''You're somewhat recovered, yes, but you're still hurt!''

''I can handle myself!''

''Clearly…''

''Just let me do this.'' I said sternly to the two. ''I don't need help. I can find my way through it, physically or mentally.''

''I'm coming with you.''

What?

 **What?**

I looked back at Zuri, who looked serious. The lioness continued. ''I'm not letting you go out into the Outlands on your own, brother. This is something WE do, not you yourself.''

….

''Fine.'' I huffed. ''I'll let you come. But NOBODY else.''

My sister winked as I groaned at my decision. This isn't going to end well.

 **Can't be any worse than your past experience.**

Not really giving me hope there, old man.

 **Shut up…**

* * *

We entered the Outlands...or what we think is the Outlands...but it didn't look like it.

Termite mounds everywhere, lionesses fighting each other, food looked scarce and water seemed to be disgusting, unlike what I have previously seen with these lands...unless….

 **You're not in Janja's territory, you buffoon!**

I can see that!

 **You're in** _ **Zira's!**_

…..Come again?

 **You took another route into the Outlands and that led into Zira's territory, not Janja's..**

Oh...well sh-

''What is this place?'' Zuri whispered to me as we hid behind a rock that was high and large enough to be able to hide us, overlooking the land. ''Why aren't these lions in the Pridelands?''

''Because they aren't pridelanders.'' I informed her. ''They're outsiders. Exiled by Simba and led by a vicious lioness named Zira. Come, but we need to keep out of sight.''

''Are you crazy?!'' She whispered again with a higher tone.

''No, just trust me.'' I said before walking through the darker parts of the termite mounds, slipping past the brawling lionesses with Zuri.

As we were approaching the middle of the mound, I heard a voice that caused me to shudder.

''Vitani!'' The demented voice of Zira called to her daughter, who walked over to her. ''Report..''

''Apparently, some of the other lionesses caught two pridelanders near the border of the Outlands, presumably heading towards our territory, but we left before we could be sure of it.'' She shrugged. ''Nothing to worry about, I bet.''

''Vitani, the weak fools of the Pridelands seeping into our territory is something we should dispose of.'' She replied darkly as both me and Zuri looked at each other. ''FIND THEM!''

We both looked worried as I smiled.

''Well, they don't see us yet.'' I sighed. ''But it won't be long until they catch on our scent.''

''So what do we do?'' She asked. ''We're basically trapped here with a pride of bad lionesses!''

''Simple...you go.'' I frowned at her surprised and protestant look. ''I'll spy on them if I can. Go back to the Pridelands and TELL them I am here. I'll help in your escape.''

''But...you...I..'' She stuttered before leaking a tear. ''I'll miss you…''

''I know, sister…'' I said, embracing the lioness, who did the same despite the fact my arms were still in slight pain. ''I know..''

''You better not die on me…''

We then then starting to try to sneak out of Zira's territory, Zuri reluctantly obliging and complying by my commands to go in different directions...this was it…

..It was the proving ground.

* * *

As Zuri and I reached the border to the Pridelands, Zuri looked back at me with a sad smile.

''I hate you sometimes..'' She admitted. ''Leaving us to go on some stupid adventure.''

''You know me, Zuri.'' I winked. ''I don't think things through.''

Her eyes watered before she hugged me again.

''How long will you be gone…?''

''...I don't know...but i'll be back.'' I assured her. ''I promise.''

She then walked away, head towards the ground as I closed my eyes and walked back towards the territory of the wicked witch of this world.

 **How clever….**

I went back to Zira's territory, walking to some of the lionesses, who growled at me.

''What are you doing here, pridelander?'' The younger one growled.

''I am no pridelander.'' Which was both true and false. ''I am a loner. Abandoning the Pridelands to join you.''

''I don't believe you..''

''Take me to Zira and I will reveal everything there is to know about me.'' I smirked at the seething lioness before the older one spoke up.

''Hmm, I suppose another male lion would help us in our war.'' She rubbed her chin before walking away. ''Come.''

''Wha-?'' The younger one was about to protest, but I went with the old one, causing the lighter of the two to groan in anger.

We made our way to the main termite mound...where Zira was standing there..watching us approach.

''Why, what a catch!'' Zira said in fake glee. ''A lion ready to be an example!''

''Tch. Hardly.'' I scoffed. ''I am simply here to assist you in your...scuffle with Simba's group.''

Zira then did a mad grin before she took me, then pushed me into the termite mound. ''In that case, let's see what exactly you have to say..''

I'm going to regret this…

 **Note: This is the Season 1 finale of this story! Thanks for all of the support, everyone!**

 **Next: Many months have passed since the last the Pridelands have seen of Shujaa, but when Zira sets up a plan to start a fire to gain the trust of Simba, she forces Shujaa to help Kovu get closer to the king..and the daughter.**


	9. A Princess's Tears

I feel stronger than Reinhardt with how buff I am right now!

 **Mature...however, I do sense that Zira is going to put her grand plan into action. Are you sure you want to do this?**

Oh sure, i'm terrified of the consequences of coming into the Pridelands with an outsider, that will certainly raise suspicion.

What am I doing, exactly? Well, Zira is forcing me into coming with Kovu for a mission. One thing I took into account is the presence of The Lion Guard.

 **I've been observing the Pridelands ever since we started. They were called to an ally's kingdom in order to protect it until they can recover from a horrendous conflict. Quite amusing, I will say.**

Oh, so they're out of the equation?

Anyway, Zira is planning for us to stay with her until a fire caused by Vitani and Nuka engulfs a small chunk of the Pridelands, then move us in in order to rescue what she simply calls 'her'.

I had doubts originally, but right now, I was standing with Kovu and Zira, overlooking the burning forests and running animals. I felt my stomach wrench at the sight and that I am even playing a part in this, but there was no turning back now. This was my mission. This was _our_ mission. In order to not blow my cover, I had to follow through with it. Good thing is, being with the outsiders all these months allowed me to be a better fighter, so that's nice.

Kovu looked at the spectacle, cold and emotionless, determined to fulfill his goal and his 'destiny'. Zira, however, had the wicked smile that always made me shudder, but got used to.

''The plan is in motion..'' Zira said, but paused as she chuckled, then barked. ''GO!''

Immediately, we ran down to the fire, heading inside of it in order to find and save whoever was caught in that fire in order to get into the Pridelands.

* * *

Ack! This is more problematic than I thought it would be!

 **Of course it is! You walked into a FIRE! Fires naturally end up being nearly impossible to transverse through without passing out like a weakling.**

Great boost in confidence.

 **I try my best…**

JESUS!

I moved out of the way as a tree fall in front of us, but quickly hopped over and followed Kovu through the burning forest, eventually seeing a lioness' body ahead.

''I think I see her!'' I said to him.

''What are you waiting for!? Go get her so we can move!'' He shouted, causing me to speed up and stop to where it the lioness...something seemed familiar about this one. I turned it's head to face towards me while Kovu came behind me and...reddish-brown eyes…

Reddish-brown eyes...cream fur...it's...it's...

''Kiara…'' I breathed, eyes widened as I looked over the fallen lioness before she passed out again. Looking down at her, stunned, I turned to Kovu. ''You didn't tell me we-''

''Hurry up!'' He barked and I quickly picked her up.

''You didn't tell me we were going for KIARA!'' I gritted my teeth. ''If I knew, i'd be more prepared for what to go after!''

''Let's just move so we don't die in the fire!'' Kovu yelled before he ran off, with me looking at the lioness before carrying her alongside him.

I'll get you out of here…

 **The pridelanders made you soft, the outsiders made you tough. Are you suddenly going to go back to softness?**

Ignoring that jab, I sprinted with Kovu, a tree falling in front of us, but my determination to get Kiara out of the forest causing me to straight up break the tree in half, to the shock of Kovu, who quickly recovered from it and followed me. Hey, what can I say, I always didn't know my own strength.

Regardless, I jumped after the brown lion as he leapt off a chasms and all 3 of us tumbled into the water. Looking up at the fire, I noticed Kiara sinking. ''Kovu, get her! She's closer to where you are!''

Nodding, Kovu started pulling Kiara by the scruff towards shore as I went with him, dropping the lioness on the ground and allowing her to cough. I smiled as she slowly woke up while Kovu frowned.

''W-Where am I?'' She asked and Kovu smirked.

''You're safe...in the Pridelands.'' He said nonchalantly.

''In the pridelands...NO!'' She shouted, catching both of us off guard. ''Why did you bring me here? Who do you think you are!''

''I do believe we are the ones that just saved your life, princess.'' I said smugly as the princess turned to me with a growl.

''And who are you?'' She asked as I frowned.

''Hmm…'' I said, putting a finger in my mouth as I took it out. ''Remember that one lion that ended up being nearly killed by a monitor lizard's bite stacked onto the roar of the elders?''

''Yeah, what about hi-'' Kiara started, but paused as she scanned my appearance, looking up and down as her mouth went agape. ''Wait a minute…''

''Kovu, leave us here for a minute. Go tell Simba she's safe.'' I told the brown lion, who raised an eyebrow, but shrugged and walked off to do so. When he left, I turned to the shocked lioness. ''Princess, it has been a wh-''

But I was stopped as Kiara enveloped me in an embrace matching those of Zuri's in tightness, tears coming down. Not one of sadness, but of joy. ''Connor!''

I smiled and embraced her back with a chuckle. ''Took you long enough.''

''W-Where have you been?'' She choked, backing away after the embrace. ''Zuri talked to my mom and dad about you...I don't know what..but when I tried talking to Zuri about it, she-''

''Didn't say anything?'' I asked and the tears were all I needed to confirm it. ''I was in the Outlands.''

''FOR ALMOST A YEAR?!'' She yelled, walking towards me. ''You left us for an entire year so you could get a little trip to the Outlands?!''

''Kiara, thank goodness you're safe!'' I heard a familiar voice say as Nala ran towards her daughter, nuzzling her before Kiara continued.

''You said you'd be there for us, but you left us. Left us for a trip to the Outlands, where food and water are SCARCE!'' Kiara growled with tears flowing. ''Do you have ANY idea how scared everyone was!? Mom and dad wouldn't tell me what happened to you, ZURI wouldn't tell me. The Guard went looking for you for weeks! Did you make this something nobody else should have known!? HUH!?''

I looked down at Kiara's rant, but quickly narrowed my eyes.

''I left in order to spy on Zira and PROTECT you, Kiara!'' I shouted. ''Zira's plan...everything..it involves YOU!''

As Kiara's eyes widened, Nala's mouth was widened.

''What did you find..'' Nala said. ''..Shujaa?''

''I feel this would be better discussed between you, Simba and I.'' I said as Kiara was too emotional to say anything else. ''There's more to me coming back with Kovu and it's tied to the fire.''

Nala looked at the approaching Simba, who nodded.

* * *

''This has been worked over by Zira, Kovu, Vitani, Nuka and I for months.'' I said. ''I did it to not expose myself to being loyal with you.''

''What is it, exactly?'' Simba asked as Kiara was outside with Tiifu and Zuri, the latter of which was ecstatic I came back in one piece. ''And how does this involve Kiara?''

I sighed. ''Kovu is here because he was planned by Zira to get close to Kiara, as such earning your trust, leaving you open..for the kill.''

Widened eyes of Nala's crossed with Simba's angered ones.

''He came to assassinate me?'' Simba growled, but I stopped him.

''But!'' I said. ''We need to wait to do something about this. I feel that with Kiara's influence, Kovu will change his ways.''

''But he's one of them!'' He protested. ''We can't possibly trust him!''

''If that's the case, then you consider me one of them because I came along.'' I frowned at the king's apologetic look. ''You're the king, Simba, but you're not always the most rational of thinkers. I know Kovu better than all of you, so trust me on this.''

Nala immediately nodded, as she always knew I was worth trusting. Simba, however, was silent, taking longer to consider it.

''Very well.'' He said as I smiled. ''I will let you take over this situation since you were in the Outlands all that time. But one slip up and he's banished.''

''Understood, Simba.'' I nodded as I walked outside. When I walked outside, I saw Kiara, with her ears down, talking to her friends while I went over to Kovu, who was resting by some rocks. Sitting down, I sighed.

''You knew them before you even came to the Outlands.'' He correctly assumed. At my silent nod, he scoffed. ''Figured...you might jeopardize our mission. Your compassion towards the pridelanders will be our downfall.''

''Kovu, our priority is for you to get to Kiara, then kill Simba.'' I reminded him. ''My compassion won't get in the way of our goal.''

''So you say. '' He spat before Kiara came over and smiled.

''Hey..uh...thanks for saving me today.'' She said to Kovu, then looked at me and embraced me. ''And don't you ever leave me again…''

 **How sentimental…**

Ah, don't be a debbie downer.

I rubbed the back of her head with my paw with an assuring smile before I smirked. ''I won't. In fact, how about me and Kovu stick around and give you hunting lessons tomorrow since, as always, they didn't do so well?''

Blinking at the playful jab, she quickly smirked back. ''You're on. I'll see you both tomorrow morning. Impress me, Connor.''

The last line, she got right in my face before walking off to a blinking Kovu.

'''Connor?''' He asked and I sighed.

''It's a long story…''

 **Note: Season 2 starting! The return of Shujaa, reunion of Kovu and Kiara and uncovering of Zira's plan have all taken place, but how will future events be influenced by this?**

 **NEXT: With Shujaa back in the Pridelands and working with Kovu to try to teach Kiara how to hunt, the human-turn-lion and princess attempt to soften up the outsider's hard shell.**


	10. Hunting Lessons?

"Morning!"

GAH!

 **Oh, did she really have to make so much noise in the den…?**

"Surprised ya, huh?" The daughter of Simba asked as she bounced around my tired body. "I'm ready for my first lesson!"

"Kiara, keep it down.." I groaned before smiling at the grinning lioness. "Let's go find Kovu and get it started so you can be an actually good hunter."

A playful growl. "And I suppose you can do better?"

"Kiara, it's commonplace for you to play second fiddle when it comes to hunting." I bit back before she whipped me with her tail.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" She said before running out of the den, followed by my amused self.

* * *

I tapped my claws on the ground like a pencil on a paper, causing small holes to form as I heard Kiara's whispers, grunts of pain and annoyance, the rustling behind me getting closer as Kovu rolled his eyes in amusement.

I sighed. "3...2...1.."

I quickly rolled to the side as the lioness pounced, missing me and tumbling across the ground. Approaching the princess, Kovu and I looked at each other before Kiara opened her eyes, chuckling nervously.

"Did I do good?" She asked.

"You did dreadful." I said with blunt honesty. "As I told you when we were cubs, you're too loud when you approach, letting objects distract you and make noise, alerting prey to your presence."

"Silence…" Kovu interjected, raking the dirt with his claws. "Feel the earth beneath you and let it guide you through hunting."

Kiara raked her claws across the ground the same time as the black-maned lion. "And this is to let me be more stealthy?"

"No, Kiara, it's to cause kingdom-rocking noise...of course it's to make you more silent." I smirked at Kiara's irritated huff. Some things never change. "You should've gotten used to my teasing, princess."

"My title isn't who I am, Connor, we both know that." She pointed out. "You don't need to call me by my position in royalty…"

"If I don't, I'll probably forget."

A scoff came from Kiara. "Wouldn't be the first time."

"And probably won't be the last."

Kovu went into a pouncing position with a smile when he heard birds coming from a hilltop. Before me and Kiara's bickering could get worse, we turned to Kovu.

"Shh…" Kovu said, smile turning into a smirk as he looked at me. "Watch the master."

"Kovu, we both trained at the same perio-"

Before I could finish, Kovu ran up the hills and dove, followed by a familiar scream as me and Kiara trotted up.

"Don't eat me! Please!" I saw Timon beg. "I never met your tyrant-I mean Scar! Scar, oh, heck of a guy! A little bit moody, but-"

 **That little rat!**

"Timon, what are you doing here!?" Kiara quite rightly asked the meerkat, who grinned.

"Kiara! Shujaa! Thank goodness!" He breathed a sigh of relief. "Look, for once, we're not followin' ya."

I looked at Kiara with a raised eyebrow as she rolled her eyes.

"This happens to be the best smorgasbord in the Pridelands!" He continued before pointing at a crowd of birds pecking at the ground. "Bugs EVERYWHERE! But you don't call for a reservation and..sheesh."

Kovu looked understandably dumbstruck at the meerkat's antics as Kiara blinked. But before we could speak, Timon was pecked by a bird he tried to shoo away, causing me to cringe and the princess to giggle at his nose reddening like an alarm.

Pumbaa kept charging into the birds, who simply flew and kept landing. As soon as the warthog was done, he was panting as birds landed on him.

"Ohh..Timon. I'm getting tired." Pumbaa cried. "I think I gotta lose some pounds."

Oh great, a fat joke.

As I rolled my eyes, Timon got the birds off of his friend.

"Hey! Maybe they can help!" Pumbaa suggested, looking at me and Kovu, who were trotting down with a laughing Kiara.

A laugh. "Don't be absurd! There's no way they can-" The meerkat paused before smiling. "Hey! What if they help?"

But didn't Pumbaa suggest tha-

"What?" Pumbaa asked, baffled as Timon hopped on my head.

"How about it, buddy?" He asked me as I blinked. "Think you can lend a voice?"

I looked at Kiara, who winked. Shrugging, I looked at the birds, took a deep breath and roared, scattering the birds as Timon hopped back on Pumbaa, the two charging forward as the three of us followed them, Kiara continuing to laugh her heart out.

Man, I missed these times…

 **At least you relive your glory…**

Ah well.

"Why are we doing this!?" Kovu shouted in confusion. "What's the point of this training!?"

"Training?" Kiara laughed. "This is just for fun!"

"'Fun?'" He blinked as I smirked.

"Watch and learn, pal!" I said with a smile as me and Kiara pressed onwards with a laughing Kovu.

We entered a gorge as I suddenly felt uneasy from the last time I was in a gorge, but quickly washed those feelings away...only for the four with me to skid to a halt, leading to be running into Kiara, knocking both of us down.

"What's wrong Kiar-" I started...before seeing a group of rhinos. "...Oh."

When the rhinos started charging, I quickly helped the lioness up, running away from the charging chucks. Anyone get that reference?

 **Your love for those 'video games' annoys me.**

As Kovu, Timon and Pumbaa ended up, getting in their own hiding spot, Kiara and I did the same.

"This is awkward." I said to the lioness as she chuckled nervously. Looking at the hiding spot of the other 3, I sighed in relief, then looked back at Kiara. "Time to go."

As we were wrestling to get out, our muzzles touched by accident, causing our eyes to widen. And now it just became even more awkward.

"Come on, ya lovebirds!" Timon called to us as he and the others left. Allowing Kiara to get out first, I soon followed. Kiara looked at me, embarrassed.

"So...how about we not tell anyone of this?" She asked and I instantly nodded. "It was an accident after all."

"Yeah.." I agreed. "I mean it's not like we'll get together or anything. Let's just carry on with our day."

"Alrighty!" Kiara grinned

We kept talking about what happened while I was away from the pridelands as we trotted out of the gorge.

 **Note: Sometimes, even the dark hearts have fun...**

 **NEXT: When Rafiki pops up to show Shujaa and Kiara something called 'Upendi', the two's friendship begins to become something more...but not without Shujaa's irritation over Zira's grand plan and the part he's playing.**


	11. The Happiness I Feel With You

"Hey, look at that one!" Kiara shouted silently, pointing at a constellation in the shape of a rabbit. "That one looks like a baby rabbit!"

"Indeed it does, Kiara." I confirmed.

What were we doing? Well, I agreed to come with Kiara to watch the stars in order to spend time with her after so long. After all, what better time to hang out until after all of the pride was asleep?

 **Smooth…**

Noticing one with a cobra, I pointed at it. "And there's a cobra."

Giggling, Kiara sighed. "My father used to do this all the time. Said the great kings of the past watch down on us from the stars."

I raises an eyebrow, blinking at the prospect. Royal dead lions watching over us?

 **Ignoring the fact i'm royalty and am watching over you through your cursed mind..**

"My idea of belief is different from yours." I told her. "In my eyes, they represent light. They represent peace. They represent all that is good."

"Well, that's actually similar to our thoughts." She laughed before turning at the stars. I looked down before speaking up.

"Kiara." I said to the lioness, who looked at me, confused. "I'm sorry for leaving without telling you."

I got up and walked up the hill, sighing. "I saw what Zira and the Outsiders were doing. Breeding them into fighters and ruthless killers. I knew I had to do something to protect you all, so I told Zuri to tell your parents, but nobody else because I knew you'd go after me."

The princess, walking next to my side, motioned for me to continue.

"I felt guilty for leaving after you told me what happened while I was gone, the anger and tone of your rant striking at the choice I made like a stampede." I said. "But now that I'm back, I'll be able to do something to help out other than be an idiot and go back to the Outlands…"

Kiara looked down, taking in the information, finally understanding the true reason I left before smiling. "You're an idiot, alright.."

But when she nuzzled me, the guilt washed away for some reason.

"But you're MY idiot." She confessed.

 **I'm gagging…**

Don't vomit, old man.

 **You dare-!**

"You're my friend, Connor." She continued. "I now understand why you left…"

"Good." I replied. "Because for your sake and the kingdom's, I'll only leave in short bursts."

"Asante sana, squash banana, wewe nugu." We heard someone sing as we were nuzzling, causing us to pull away and look around.

When I looked forward, a finger came up and touched my nose and Rafiki to pop out of the grass.

"You two! Come with ol' Rafiki!" He said, smiling at our confused expressions. "Come! Come!"

He then raced off as Kiara and I looked at each other.

"Let's get moving, then!" I said before chasing after the baboon, Kiara following me.

It looked like Rafiki knew what to do and we didn't.

 **Which is common.**

I suppose so. Let's just hope it doesn't lead us to danger.

* * *

Well, whaddya know, we were now at a waterfall.

Yes, Rafiki led the two of us to an admittedly beautiful looking waterfall. As we looked at each other, we looked back at the baboon, who was cackling. Raising an eyebrow, I blinked.

''What's the significance of this waterfall, exactly?'' I asked the mandrill. ''It's nothing special.''

''Dat's where you're wrong!'' Rafiki said, coming up and putting an arm around me. ''You see, Shujaa...dis has something to do with a think called Upendi.''

''What?'' I blinked again. ''What's that supposed to mean?''

Suddenly, the baboon disappeared and put his hands on the back of both of our heads. Pushing our faces closer to each other, the blushes on us showing at being so close, he suddenly made us touch muzzles, which for some reason...felt...good?

''You'll see, you two.'' He said, guiding us to what looked like a thrill ride's seat. ''Go! Go!''

Hesitantly, we did so. Sitting down, we looked at each other, but turned away until he pointed his stick at the water, causing it to flow and send us into a cave. As we couldn't see through the darkness, we heard the mandrill's voice.

''Upendi is a place inside of the heart.'' Rafiki explained in the darkness. ''Through everything, all of the troubles, all of the discord, all of the conflict...one thing shall remain.''

The light began to show at the end of the cave, leading us to the end of the waterfall. As I panicked, Kiara put her paw on my shoulder, causing me to calm down as the seat dropped and landed in a river, which caused it to keep moving. As I was breathing repeatedly, my head was suddenly hit by a passion fruit, which bounced off and was caught in my paw.

''I guess i've always been hard hea-'' But when I opened my mouth, another one fell right into it, causing me to choke. Dear christ, he's really going all out with this, isn't he?

 **Obviously.**

Somehow, when Kiara kissed me on the cheek, the passion fruit sinked into my stomach, though I rubbed my throat in slight pain, which quickly faded away. I looked around and was instantly confused. Rhinos in a conga line, other animals dancing...it's...um..

But we suddenly fell in the water. Looking at Rafiki, who was dropping down and grabbing onto what looked like...wait a minute. We're in a-DRAAAAIN!

Yes, we were falling towards the seat, Kiara laughing and me screaming, but we somehow managed to land perfectly. Next thing I know, Rafiki puts a heart shaped floaty over my head as Kiara giggled.

''Where is Upendi?'' She asked, only for Rafiki to cover her eyes and rub the inside of her ear with his finger.

''No place you don't take with you.'' What's that supposed to mean? The baboon hopped off before getting into a conga line...with bushes...swinging them around with Kiara jumping out of the seat and joining him, leaving me to jump out as well to watch it with a smile.

 **You do realize Kovu isn't going to like this, right…?**

Hm?

 **He was supposed to be the one to get close to Kiara, not you. Zira will see it as treachery and be furious.**

Well, that's her problem. I never wanted to use Kiara, I wanted to protect her from Zira.

Catching up with the princess and Rafiki, the two of them jumped up and used large plants as a parachute, which I did as well when I jumped off and caught one. Flying down, I dropped a couple sweats.

Eventually, though, we DID manage to reach the ground and we DID manage to do it safely, to my relief. Looking at Kiara, who was grinning like a cheshire and moving towards Pride Rock, I followed her...but something ELSE was there.

No, not an object or noise...but an emotion. Something equal to love, but…

...I'll accept that.

 **I'm not going to enjoy this. Your mushy banter with my great-niece is going to be disgusting to listen to.**

Ah, lighten up!

* * *

As we approached Pride Rock, we noticed everyone was asleep. Reaching the den, me and Kiara nuzzled each other before she went towards the den. When she saw, I wasn't coming with her, she raised an eyebrow of concern.

''Something wrong?'' She asked.

''No, of course not.'' I assured her. ''I just need to talk to Kovu for a moment.''

''Oh..'' She sighed, but smiled. ''Goodnight.''

Another nuzzle before going into the den.

''You too..'' I replied before walking to Kovu, who was watching us from the rocks he slept at. ''Kovu, I-''

''You're further jeopardizing our mission..'' He started. ''I was supposed to get to Kiara, NOT you! Do you have any concern for what my mother will do?''

Narrowed eyes came from me. ''I don't care about what your mother will do me or you. I am more concerned about what happens to Kiara and the pridelanders. I've known Kiara since I first came to the Pridelands and she was a large part of my time before the Outlands. I am NOT betraying her or the Pridelands just because of what that wicked lioness wants!''

Growling, Kovu got up in my face. ''Don't you EVER talk about my mother like that again..''

Minutes felt like hours as Kovu was growling at me, hell bent on killing me, but hesitating.

''You know if you kill me, this entire plan is ruined.'' I reminded him. ''I am key in this and if she hears you killed me, she'll be enraged regardless if I joined the pridelanders or not.''

Kovu eventually calmed down. ''Sorry..I just..''

I put a paw on his shoulder. ''Your love for your mother is understandable. Most children care for their mothers and what they say..you were bred to be a fighter, a ruthless killer...but you know what both me and Kiara see?''

''What?''

''...A lion just wanting a place to call his home.'' I said before walking back into the den, laying down next to Kiara.

A home...that I have...with a princess...

 **Note: Ah, Rafiki. Never get enough of him, eh?**

 **NEXT: With Kupatana coming around, Shujaa teams up with Tiifu and Zuri to make it the best one for Kiara. But when a familiar hyena gang pops up in the Pridelands, it threatens to ruin the day Shujaa wanted to make perfect.**


	12. Kupa-whata?

A yawn came from me as I stretched in order to prepare myself for the day. In contrast to most of the days i've spent in the past couple of months, I actually feel...happy. Either it's because I was back in the Pridelands or because of Kiara.

Speaking of the lioness, I looked down and saw her sleeping, understandably exhausted after last night. However...none of the others were asleep, rather awake outside. Shrugging, I walked outside to a grinning Zuri and Tiifu.

"Oh mufasa, congrats!" Zuri told me. Confused, I raised an eyebrow at my sister. "What, you think we don't know your debacle with Kiara?"

Debacle wi-

…

 **Don't tell me...**

"We were watching you guys before we slept." Tiifu explained, shrugging. ''It was pretty surreal, really. When you came to the Pridelands originally, you and Kiara absolutely despised each other, but now look at ya.''

I blushed before chuckling. ''Well, time does fly, right?''

''Certainly.'' Zuri cut in, wrapping an arm around my neck. ''So when are you gonna start dating?''

''Hey now, let's not rush to questions like that.'' I said with a smirk. ''Bit too fast to do it now, isn't it?''

''True..'' She agreed. ''But ya never know!''

As I playfully growled, I heard another yawn, Kovu waking up.

''Indeed, you don't..'' He sounded either jealous or irritated that i'm with Kiara..possibly the latter considering our heated conversation last night. ''But one thing you didn't tell me, Shujaa..''

I turned to the outsider. ''Hm?''

''Why didn't you ever tell any of us in the Outlands you were attached to the Pridelanders?'' He asked, causing me to blink. He growled. ''You were hiding it from us, weren't you…?''

I looked down shamefully before he scoffed.

''Vitani and I knew there was something off about you..now I know what.'' Kovu said before walking off, leaving me and the two lionesses I considered sisters.

''Man, he's a grouch.'' Zuri said.

''But he's right.'' I said, followed by the two lionesses looking at me. ''I hid the truth from the Outsiders in order for them to not go after any of you. If I spilled the beans immediately, they would have certainly laid you guys into a trap.''

''Well, let's not be a downer on Kupatana!'' 'Kupatana'? ''It's a celebration for all of the animals places in the circle of life!''

She punched my shoulder before winking. ''And it's quite a celebration. In fact, it's sort of like that Ukumbusho, but on a...larger scale.''

I rubbed my chin while raising an eyebrow. ''What do you suppose I do in this occasion? I've never been to a Kupatana.

''That's because it happens only once a year.'' She explained. ''The last one happened while you were gone.''

Oh…

''That explains it.'' I blinked. ''So what do I do in order to make the most of a tradition i've never done?''

''You mean Kupatana?'' I heard Kiara's voice say as she tiredly walked out. ''Simple...you make it a fun day for yourself and the others.''

''Morning, Kiar-'' But before I could finish, Zuri and Tiifu nearly knocked me over running to their friend, showering her with congratulations and questions regarding her and I, to the Princess's event embarrassment. Looking at me with a confused face, Kiara raised an eyebrow, causing me to shrug. ''Hey, don't look at me, they were watching us the entire time.''

''No kidding…'' She breathed at Zuri asked her a question I couldn't hear. ''No, Zuri, not yet..''

I shook my head fondly at my sister's antics before looking at Kiara. ''You know, now that you brought up the 'fun day for others' thing...how about I make it fun for ya?''

At that, she beamed. ''You mean..?''

''Yep. I spend the entire Kupatana with you, Zuri and Tiifu.''

She hugged me. ''Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you!''

I chuckled before looking at Zuri and Tiifu, who had similar smiles.

 **...Am I interrupting something?**

Not at all, my temperamental compadre.

''Think about it!'' I continued. ''A day with the four us of hanging out in order to celebrate it.''

''YES!'' She shouted in glee. ''Yes, I would want that!''

''Although…'' I smirked. ''Since you're royalty, we'll have to give you a grand entrance.''

''I don't think that's necessar-'' She started, but I interrupted her.

''Of course it is!'' I laughed.

As Kiara blushed and her friends laughed with me, I smiled.

''Now, how are we going to do this?''

* * *

Easier to decide how to do it than I thought. Turns out, I decided to show Zuri and Tiifu the place where me and Kiara realized our feelings for each other...the waterfall. They were understandably marvelled by the beauty of it all and looked at each other.

''So, how do you like it?'' I asked the girls, who grinned happily.

''It's AMAZING!'' They shouted together.

''Yeah, Rafiki ended up passion fruits on us.'' I shrugged. ''He had it easy for Kiara, but for me...not so much.''

Growling playfully, Kiara interjected. ''Maybe you just need to watch out for your surroundings more.''

''Hey, at least i'm not the one who's desire to hunt alone nearly caused her to die in a fire.'' I pointed out, causing Kiara to look away in embarrassment. ''Besides, it's only through me and Kovu did you become an average hunter.''

''Oh yeah?'' She smirked before pouncing on me, causing us to wrestle us before she pinned us down, paws on my chest with the Princess laughing in victory.

''Clearly, you take some traits from your mother…'' I sighed. ''Okay, you win.''

''You're right I do.'' She said before getting off of me. ''I didn't have hunting training, but I did request fighting training after that incident with Kenge.''

''Ah…'' I sighed. ''That.''

''I knew that if you ever came back, I didn't want to play damsel-in-distress.'' She explained before looking at Tiifu and Zuri, who were whispering to each other. ''What's wrong with you?''

''Oh, nothing..'' Tiifu said before they both giggled. ''We're just discussing how cute you are together.''

''Tiifu!'' Kiara said while blushing until Zuri stepped in.

''Let's just see if it gets to him becoming your Prince.'' She said.

''Zuri!'' Kiara blushed harder. ''It's not like that!''

''You know we only tease.'' The tawny-orange lioness giggled. ''Besides, Shujaa said you won't rush it.''

Now a blush came from me as Kiara looked at me with an amused smile. Quickly regaining my composure, I shrugged. ''I came back to the Pridelands to protect Kiara from Zira, but I never knew it would get like that.''

''Your highness!'' We heard a voice say as Zazu flew in front of us and bowed before the Princess. ''You are needed at Mizimu Grove for the Kupatana.''

''The Kupa-'' Kiara started before she blinked. ''OH! I almost forgot about that!''

Kiara then went off with Zazu leading her and the rest of us following behind.

* * *

The grove remained as decent as always. Animals were gathered as the four of us went up to Simba and Nala, who looked at me and Kiara specifically, then back at the spectacle. Zazu landed before a group of animals and began conducting a song about Kupatana.

Something about unity and stuff, peace and community...ya know, it's like a mixture of Veteran's Day, Christmas and Thanksgiving.

Kiara nuzzled me, but not before pulling away before anyone else but Zuri and Tiifu could see us doing it. Watching the events unfold, I looked down and had a face of doubt. What really WAS my place in the Pridelands? I do have involvement in the defense of it from Zira, but also have involvement in the plot to kill off Simba. I won't do the latter, of course.

I remained silent as the singing continued, all of the animals but me singing as I continued to think.

 **Bah! Your doubtful thoughts are as disappointing as my nephew's reign!**

Shut up…

What I did notice was the absence of Kovu. True, he doesn't exactly understand the culture of the Pridelands and how important unity is to them, but I had a feeling he would have come out of curiosity.

Out of the corner of my eye, I spotted some hyenas moving in the distance, narrowing my eyes, I started walking towards where I saw it.

''Connor? Is something there?'' Kiara whispered as I nodded. ''What?''

''I saw hyenas.'' I told her. ''Stay here.''

''Fat chance.'' She whispered again, a higher tone. ''I'm not helpless, I proved that to you. Let me come…''

I looked at her pleading eyes, my own eyes doubtful at the choice i'm about to make. ''...Fine…''

Smiling, Kiara followed me to the location of the hyenas.

* * *

''Alright, fellas!'' We heard a voice we both knew all too well shouted. ''The Pridelanders will be too busy doing their little 'Kupatana' celebration! That means we'll be able to take all the food we can get!''

''But Janja, What if The Lion Gua-'' We heard another voice say before Janja shut him up.

''The Lion Guard are away from the Pridelands, fur-brain..'' He groaned. ''That means we can go by without anyone knowing.''

Kiara and I hid behind a rock, observing the gang of hyenas Janja had behind him. Nearly two dozen of these scavengers gathered, preparing to ruin one of the most important days of the year for the Pridelanders. Looking at each other, Kiara spoke. ''We have to do something!''

''Yeah…'' I agreed, slightly irritated by the absence of Kovu. ''Kovu is a good tracker, so he should have smelled the hyena's scent and been here by now.''

When I looked up at a hill above the hyenas, there was Kovu, observing the hyenas with a smirk, licking his lips. Eyes widening, I motioned for Kovu not to do it...and he reluctantly stopped and prepared to pounce on them.

''Let's sneak up on them..'' I whispered to Kiara as we blended into the grass and moved, only for me to her a twig break and turn to the lioness, who grinned sheepishly. Rolling my eyes fondly, we continued forward.

When we came up on them, I pointed at a rock near Kovu, telling him to kick it between the hyenas as a distraction. Doing so, the rock was dropped between the hyenas, causing them to look at it.

''It's just a rock…'' Janja scoffed. ''Nothing to be worried about.''

Using that chance, me and Kiara pounced out of the grass, me knocking down Janja before swatting the others away, Kiara hopping over my body in order for Kovu to come down and pin them down. Surrounding the hyenas, I frowned.

''Look at you, Janja.'' I smirked. ''While it's smart to strike the Pridelands when The Lion Guard are away, that doesn't mean i'm not here to stop you. That doesn't mean WE'RE not here to stop you.''

I then gesture to Kiara, who had a smirk of her own. At the sight of 2 grown male lions and one grown lioness, Janja gulped and turned to his clan.

''Uh..time to go!'' He said, trying to run off, but I caught him and pinned him down. ''Huh!?''

Smiling darkly, I got in his face. ''Let me make one thing clear...come here and try to harm my home again...and worse things will happen than what occured.''

Whimpering from my threat, he ran off with his clan, out of distance. Sighing, Kiara came up close.

''Don't you think that was a little harsh?'' She asked me, but I shrugged.

''He's done it for too long, Kiara.'' I reminded her. ''I just wanted to make sure he didn't come back.''

Rolling her eyes, Kiara smiled. ''That may be true.''

* * *

The rest of the day went fine for the Pridelanders, me telling Simba what transpired and him thanking our efforts to make sure Kupatana was saved. However, I decided to watch the celebration from a distance, sitting on a hill before Kovu walked up to me.

''You know..'' Kovu started. ''Judging by how defensive you are of this kingdom, I might consider staying here for a while..though I am still wanting to enact mother's wishes.''

''As I said, I won't let that happen.'' I said with a smirk. ''But you're free to stay here if you want, Kovu. It'd be a shame if you didn't.''

A shrug. ''Your little..interactions with Kiara are starting to make me question the purpose of it all, but I won't let it get in the way of our goal.''

We sat there for a few more moments before Kovu stood up. ''Well, i'm gonna go back to Pride Rock.''

''Have fun, buddy.'' I said to the Outsider as he walked off.

Observing Kiara's fun with her friends, I decided to lay down and take a nap.

* * *

''Connor…''

Huh…?

''Wake up…''

''Five more minutes, mom…'' I groaned before the voice of Kiara scoffed, then I felt her punch my arm, fully waking me up. ''Huh? Wha..?''

''I've been trying to wake you up for nearly a minute and a half…'' Kiara said flatly before smiling, laying down next to me. ''So how was your first Kupatana?''

''Just peachy.''

''I guess.'' She shrugged. ''Today has been a bit bloated. Janja and all…''

''Mhm…''

''But you know what?'' She asked, causing me to look at her. She then nuzzled me. ''That's fine...because with you, my family and friends, it's been the best Kupatana I could wish for.''

Chuckling, I nuzzled back. ''I guess it was..''

 **Note: Intended to release this near Thanksgiving, but decided against it, thinking it would be better suited for the chapter afterwards.**

 **NEXT: When The Lion Guard returns to the Pridelands, they are stunned at Shujaa and Kiara's relationship, but what Kion in particular is stunned about...is how Kovu can be trusted.**


	13. Fierce, Fast and Brave and Strong

''It's 'Upendi', Connor..''

''Where I come from, my Princess, it's 'Upendo'.''

''Then your world must be horrible at words.''

''Ooh, scathing.''

''Enough sarcasm.''

''Without sarcasm, would I be who I am?''

''Same human, just more bland.''

''Real assuring, Kiara.''

Yes, it is the return of our friendly arguments, though this time, it was in front of Kovu, who was watching in amusement. What were we arguing about, you may ask?

The very word that brought us together: 'Upendi'.

I tried telling her that it's actually UPENDO, not Upendi, but the Princess of Pride Rock remains unconvinced. That's Kiara for ya…

''And how do you suppose that would change much?'' Kiara asked. ''It means practically the same thing!''

I opened my mouth, but shut it. ''Good point…''

''And besides, who cares what word it means?'' She continued, flicking me with her tail.

I shrugged. ''Some people from my world would come and call our actions 'disgusting' because of our opposite species.''

''I don't entirely think that it's different species.'' The lioness smiled. ''You're in the body of a lion now, so wouldn't that make you a human-lion hybrid?''

''A...what?''

''It's simple.'' Kiara said while giggling. ''Since you're a human, but in the body of a lion, it would probably make you a human-lion hybrid.''

I blinked at Kiara's explanation. ''But it's more complicated than tha-''

''Shujaa! Kiara!'' We heard Zuri say as she approached us, panting and wheezing. ''Kion..Lion Guard..''

''What about them?'' I asked the tawny-orange lioness, who was sweating heavily.

''Here..'' Zuri said before coughing a bit. ''They're back!''

What!?

 **Nothing to be too excited about.**

Kiara and I looked at each other before running towards where we thought The Guard were. If it's true that they're back, they won't be too thrilled to see Kovu, an Outsider, in The Pridelands.

Lets just hope that isn't the case.

* * *

Arriving at the location of The Lion Guard, the two of us walked over to them, side by side.

''Been a while, Kion.'' I said to the red-maned lion..holy crap, his mane is nearly fully grown. ''Something wrong, my friend?''

''N-Nothing.'' He assured me, stunned I was there, but then saw Kiara. ''Why is Kiara here?''

''Glad to see you missed me too, little brother…'' She replied sarcastically. ''But to answer your question…''

I saw the visible blush on her face. ''I'm...with him.''

The confusion was evident on The Guard as Ono spoke. ''Figuratively or literally?''

We looked at each other, then turned back. ''...Literally.''

I'll admit, I was keeping in a laugh at their shocked faces. ''Not in the way you are implying, no. But this emotional attachment has to do with Rafiki...that and Kiara made me sad and guilty of leaving The Pridelands because she couldn't stop crying.''

Kiara turned her head to me. ''That's because you were gone from The Pridelands for nearly a year!''

''Yes, Kiara…'' I sighed again. ''I know..''

''Pfft…'' We heard Bunga laugh. ''There's no way you two can possibly love each other...is there?''

I think the silence answers it, honey badger..

''Oh, you wouldn't believe what Connor did!'' Kiara giggled as I blinked. ''He hung out with me, taught me how to hunt with Kovu, watched the stars with me and all kinds of stuff.''

My deep red blush was showing as she continued. ''It was amazing and romantic!''

''Okay, Kiara, that's enoug-''

''And when he came back, he rescued me from a fire!''

''But I couldn't let you just die like tha-''

''He even said he came to PROTECT me!''

''Princess, you're embarrassing me..'' I whined as the lioness giggled. Smirking, I turned to her. ''I'm starting to regret going around The Pridelands with you like I did.''

Blinking, Kiara looked at me in protest. ''Wait, what do you mea-''

I put a paw on the lioness's nose, then rubbed it. ''I only jest, Kiara.''

I heard The Guard chuckling and laughing at our squabble.

''We even cuddled!'' She said.

''Wait, no we did no-''

But as I looked at The Guard, Fuli spoke. ''I..don't really believe that.''

A shrug game from Kiara. ''Tiifu and Zuri were watching us the entire time..without our knowledge, of course.''

''Kiara! Shujaa!'' We heard Kovu's voice get closer as the Outsider in question approached us. Looking at The Lion Guard, he frowned. ''Oh...it's you guys.''

''Kovu, let's not start any arguments..'' I groaned before Kion blinked.

''Kovu?'' Kion gasped, then growled. ''Why are you in The Pridelands?''

''He came with me for an..uh..extra lion for protection.'' I grinned sheepishly before looking at Kovu, who raised a brow, only to get a look from me that said 'Just go with it'. ''Besides, a Princess needs her bodyguards.''

''Do I now?'' Kiara asked. ''I do believe I beat you in wrestling.''

''I was going easy on you!'' I protested, but the lioness rolled her eyes fondly.

''Yeah, sure you did.'' She giggled before looking back at Kion. ''So what brings you back to The Pridelands, little brother?''

Kion and Kovu were sharply staring at each other before Kion snapped back to reality, looking at his sister. ''We got done in The Amanilands. The King and Queen are now safely guarding it, so we left, calling it a job well done. When we got back, we saw Zuri run away from us...and I guess she told you two we were back.''

''Really, how'd you figure?'' I asked before Kion walked up to Kovu. A tense staredown putting all of us on edge. ''Kion...don't..''

The two sent piercing expressions at each other as Kiara came up next to me.

''Little brother, he doesn't mean any harm.'' Kiara said...if only you knew…''He's just helping us.''

''Hmm…'' I rubbed my chin before turning to Kiara, whispering. ''Remember that thing your father told you?''

''Everything the light touches is our kingdom?'' She asked, but I shook my head.

''No, the other thing.'' I replied. ''The one that doesn't sound like greedy claim of territory.''

''We are one?'' She asked again. At my nod, she raised an eyebrow. ''What about it?''

''Watch this..'' I told the lioness before roaring, catching everyone but the smiling Kiara off guard. ''Alright, ya junkies, let me get one thing clear.''

The two male lions, while surprised, looked at me. ''You two are not animals..well, you are, but..you know what I mean! The point is, you can't tear each other apart. Kion because he's too important to the kingdom and Kovu because I don't want to suffer Zira's wrath.''

''What does Zira have to do with this?'' Crap...this ain't good. Kion, raising an eyebrow, frowned.

''A lot..'' I sighed, but then frowned back at them. ''But I don't want to tell you guys…''

''Why not?'' He asked. ''Kiara said you wanted to protect her. What from? From Zira?''

''That doesn't concern you, Kion.'' I replied, shrugging. ''I'd rather it keep between your parents, Kiara, Kovu and I.''

''...Oh…'' He sighed. ''I understand. Must be something big, then?''

''Bigger than any of you would know.'' I said to The Guard. ''I'd rather you learn about it later on.''

''What about Kovu?'' Kion asked. ''I find it difficult to trust him, especially after what Zira must have done.''

''That, my friend, I will tell you tomorrow.'' I said, walking over to the red-maned lion and patting his head. ''On a side note, look at your mane! Your mane is enough to make any lioness swoon!''

A sheepish chuckle before a smirk. ''I think you've done that already.''

I blushed as Kiara did the same. ''Well…''

''I'm kidding.'' Kion laughed. ''It's good seeing you again, Shujaa.''

I nodded. ''Always the same, Kion.''

The Guard then walked off with Kiara coming up to me. ''Why didn't you tell him? About why you want to protect me?''

''The Guard's involvement would have complicated things further.'' I explained. ''I'm not risking that kind of thing until later on.''

''Fair enough.'' Kiara then rubbed her head against mine. ''You know what Zuri told me before you came back?''

''Hm?''

A smirk came from the Princess. ''She likes Kion..''

After a little bit, a sick grin came on me. ''Well then...let's get dangerous.''

 **NEXT: IT'S A TRAP! When Simba gets ambushed by The Outsiders and is injured, Shujaa finally confesses his role of the plot to Kiara.**


	14. Fallout

Don't ya love the sunrise?

 **How boring…**

Tell me, Scar...why are you so down all of the time?

 **I had everything in my lifetime stripped away. My power! MY kingdom! MY title! The sunrise is merely a reminder of my defeat.**

I shrugged. I guess it makes sense if you think about it.

''Didn't expect you to be up so early.'' I heard Simba say from behind me, the father of Kiara sitting next to me. ''And watching the sunrise, no less.''

''Where I come from, my mother used to make me go to bed early.'' I smiled at the memory. Mom always telling me to be in bed by eleven other than on weekends. But since I had a reduced school schedule, that gave me time to sleep in. '

''Something wrong?'' The worried king asked me. Blinking, I shook my head.

''No, Simba.'' I assured the king. ''Just..memories.''

''Ah..'' Simba sighed and smiled. ''Good ones?''

A chuckle. ''You bet...though I spent the rest of my childhood in The Outlands. I guess Kiara gave me a verbal whooping for that.''

''She did seem a bit teary and emotional.'' He rubbed his chin before putting his paw on my head, as I was slightly taller than Kiara, who was dwarfed by Kovu...who's smaller than Simba….I feel short…''I trust you have patched things up?''

''More than expected..'' I sighed before looking at him. ''Look, Simba..there's more to me and Kiara coming to Pride Rock later than usual a couple of weeks ago.''

The raised eyebrow of the king caused me to continue. ''I had agreed to watch the stars and constellations, since I felt it was a good time to try to get Kiara to calm down about the suddenness of me coming back. But during that, Rafiki interfered and made us feel...I dunno…''

''Oh, so it happened to you too?'' Hm? Simba chuckled in amusement. ''You two falling in love? It's actually quite amusing because of the different paths we took. Nala and I were best fronts as cubs, but when I ran away after my father, Mufasa, was killed, I felt the guilt of what I thought was my doing get to me..''

 **This fool…**

''She helped me overcome this and return to these lands to claim the throne.'' He continued, looking in the distance. ''And now, here I am..father of two, King of The Pridelands…''

''Mhm…'' I smiled, I too looking in the distance before the king spoke again.

''But with you two, it's different.'' Simba pointed out. ''When you arrived in The Pridelands, you two couldn't stand each other, no matter what we did. When you first left, The Guard and Kiara panicked because of your absence. At first, it was amusing, but the more it went on, the searches ended up getting me worried myself.''

''Well…'' I snickered. ''I suppose I did stay there a bit longer.''

''But the day of the fire, she actually told me that she wished 'her idiot', likely referring to you, was there in order to observe it.''

''She probably would have failed even with my moral support.''

''I guess..'' He admitted. ''The girl never did like my overprotectiveness. Since you were gone and The Lion Guard went to help out in The Amanilands, I needed to boost security around her in order to make sure she doesn't get herself hurt.''

''And look where that got her.'' I frowned. ''Your overprotectiveness is only harming her, not helping her. She met Kovu because of you, almost died in a fire because of your carelessness in sending Timon and Pumbaa after her."

Looking down, the king then looked at the approaching Kiara. "Come, Kiara.."

"Something wrong, daddy?" She asked her father, who shook his head.

"No, of course not." He answered. "Shujaa just made me think of something."

Doing so, she left with Simba as I just stood there, watching them leave. Hearing Kovu approaching me, I sighed. "..I can't do this, Kovu."

"Can't do what?" He asked before realizing what I meant. "My mother's plan? Why not?"

"I never wanted to." I told him. "I'm happy here, Kovu. If you want to try to carry out your mom's great plan, fine. But if even one of them gets their claws on Kiara, I will show you more wrath than Zira ever could! Understand?"

He nodded before walking off. Looking down, I noticed Sarabi at The Waterhole and rubbed my chin...how about I spend time with the lioness I saw as a mother figure?

* * *

Walking up to the aging lioness, I sat next to her. "Been a while since we privately talked to each other, Sarabi."

Sarabi, now older than she was when I came to this world and now more frail, smiled at me. "Indeed. How have you been?"

"Babysitting Kiara." I said jokingly. "That and trying to readjust to this kingdom after being away from it for so long."

Chuckling a bit, Sarabi continued to drink the water from The Waterhole. ''I bet. How was your time in The Outlands?''

''Could have been better.'' I shrugged. ''The residents aren't exactly keen on hospitality. Plus, the harsh conditions made me feel less comfortable, but they're at least survivable.''

''You were in the termite mounds, were you?'' She asked as I looked at her. ''Only that area of The Outlands fits the description. Zira has never been one to welcome other lions with fully open arms until they prove loyalty.''

''But i'm not loyal to her.'' I reminded the former queen. ''Sarabi. Something bad is being planned and it's been planned to happen soon.''

Blinking, Sarabi frowned. ''So you say.''

''Zira is planning an attack on The Pridelands. When, I do not recall, but she told Kovu, Nuka, Vitani and I about some kind of plan to get Kovu as king.'' I explained. ''How they do it is what worries me.''

''What do you mean?'' She asked and I gritted my teeth with closed eyes.

''Zira sent Kovu and I to use Kiara as a stepping stone to kill Simba.'' I revealed to her, causing her to gasp. ''After a while, I was starting to follow this plan...but after seeing Kiara again and helping her, I...just couldn't…''

Nuzzling me, the aging lioness smiled. ''Sometimes, the paths we choose aren't based on simple orders, Shujaa. You should know this better than most lions. Our paths can either can be listening to basic orders...or following our heart.''

Walking off, Sarabi smiled again before turning to her direction and going on her merry way, leaving me there, taking that in.

* * *

Okay, i'm starting to get worried here.

Pacing back and forth on Pride Rock doesn't help. Simba and Kiara should have been back by now, they left four hours ago!

 **I'll, hesitantly, scan the kingdom for their location.**

Thanks, Scar, you're a pal.

 **Don't mention it…**

I closed my eyes. No, there's no way Zira could have gotten to them...is there?

''Something wrong, Shujaa?'' I heard Nala come next to me. At my shrug, she frowned. ''There must be.''

''This morning, I was talking to Simba when he took Kiara away from Pride Rock for something. It's been four hours and they haven't returned yet, so something has to be wrong.'' I explained. ''I just don't get it...true, Simba and Kiara aren't exactly the fastest lions, but still..''

''Now that you mention it..'' Nala rubbed her chin. ''They have been gone for a rather long time.''

Turning to Kion, who was coming out of The Lair of The Lion Guard, I frowned. ''Kion, can I borrow Ono for a minute?''

''Huh?'' Kion blinked. ''Why?''

''Something's wrong.'' I said, slightly panicking. ''Just let me borrow him!''

''...The Guard will come with you.'' Kion frowned. ''If it's trouble in The Pridelands, our role is to defend it and protect the circle of life.

''Well, if that's the case, might want to do it faster!'' I shouted. ''Simba and Kiara might be in trouble!''

Eyes widening, Kion turned to his team. ''Lion Guard, let's go!''

With his friends following him, Kion ran off to find his father and sister, followed by myself.

''Til The Pridelands end..'' Kion said, then his entire team said the next one. ''LION GUARD DEFEND!''

God bless it, please be alright, guys…

* * *

Oh no…

Both me and Kion gasped at the sight. In the middle of the gore laid Simba and Kiara, not moving. The two of us instantly went into panic mode as Kion looked at his friends. ''Come on, we have to make sure they're alright!''

No, no, no, no, NO, NO!

With The Guard running towards the entrance of the gorge, I straight up slid down it, tears slightly coming. If they're dead, I will have Zira's HEAD!

Reaching, the two, I looked at both of them. Scratch marks on Kiara and some other wounds on Simba. Anger boiling inside, I nudged Kiara, who coughed.

''Kiara..?''

''Ugh…'' She groaned, trying to get up before collapsing again. ''Ambush..dad injured…''

''Who? Who ambushed you!?'' I gritted my teeth in anger as she coughed again.

''Zira came over, we were in the middle of the smoke-filled burned forest.'' She started to explain weakly. ''But they attacked my father first. I tried to help, but was swatted away and scratched.''

As The Guard arrived, Kion bolted to us.

''Dad! Kiara!'' Kion shouted in horror at their conditions. Going up to his dad first and nudging him, he noticed that Simba was alive...thank christ…

 **It was Zira alright..**

And you didn't tell me?!

 **I noticed it as they were leaving…**

Where were they heading?

 **Back to The Outlands.**

Looking down, I turned to Kion. ''Kion, stay here.''

''Why?'' He blinked.

''I'm going to pay Zira a little visit.'' I growled before running off to give Zira a piece of my mind.

* * *

''You said you weren't going to attack her!'' I yelled at Zira, who just smirked at my outburst. Walking closer, my growl deepened, eyes piercing nearly going black, the extent of my anger visually showing, which caused even some of Zira's lionesses to step back in fear. ''That was your plan, get me and Kovu close to Kiara, then attack Simba so Kovu could reclaim the throne.''

''I did what was needed to make sure he paid for what he did to Scar.'' Zira shrugged. ''If you don't like it, I don't really care.''

 **Not even I would have wanted that…**

My eyes moved to the observing Kovu. ''And you…''

Blinking, Kovu's eyes widened as I approached him as well.

''You told us to get close to Kiara, not ATTACK her!'' I shouted at the black lion….only for my eyes to widen at his cold expression. ''You...always intended to…''

''After I found out about what happened between you and Kiara, I shifted my my goals a bit. It was originally me who was supposed to be with Kiara, not you. I told my mother about it and here we are.'' Kovu explained and I backed away.

''So...this was out of jealousy?'' I blinked in shock. ''You adjusted your plans to harm both Kiara and Simba. But for what?''

''I knew you'd react to their injuries.'' He shrugged. ''Besides, it's no big deal.''

 **I suggest we leave. I sense an attack coming.**

Good idea.

Quickly dodging a pounce from a lioness, I bolted towards the exit of The Outlands, jumping on another lioness, then kicking her towards Kovu, who fell backwards in surprise. Growling, I ran faster than my own lungs and legs could take, going so fast that I managed to jump across the entire gorge, tumbling when I reached the other side, rolling repeatedly before I skidded to a halt.

Slowly getting up, I looked back at Zira, who was madly grinning on the other side. As I breathed heavily, I gave Zira a sharp look before walking off.

* * *

Arriving at Pride Rock, I saw Rafiki and Makini tending to the two injured royals, who were wincing at the stuff they put on in order to help with their wounds. Walking up to the awake Kiara, I nuzzled her before sitting down.

''You knew about it all along…'' Kiara breathed. ''About my father's ambush. You knew it was going to happen…''

Blood going cold, I looked at the slightly tearing up lioness. ''Kiara, I can expl-''

''This entire time...you must have had a role in this.'' Kiara accurately said. ''I heard Zira say 'Shujaa was too weak. He was supposed to help Kovu get to Kiara.'...i-is that true?''

Looking down, I sighed. ''Yes...it is…''

At her horrified and heartbroken look, I continued. ''I was originally going to help Kovu, but after I saw who 'the daughter was', I began questioning it.''

''But..this entire time..'' She teared up more. ''You were..lying to me..''

''No, it's more complicated than that!''

''Then WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?!'' Kiara yelled at me, wincing at the pain it caused her. The yelling caused everyone but Rafiki and Makini, who were too focused on the two royals, to freeze in place.

Gulping. ''I didn't know you were going to be attacked. The plan was for only Simba to do so, I had no idea that you were going to.''

''So you DID know about it in advance!'' She continued, tears flowing. ''I can't believe you! Were you just using me to get to my father after all this time?''

''No, of course no-''

''Whatever…'' Kiara sighed. ''Just...get away from me.''

...What?

 **This is unfortunate.**

Kiara rolled over, crying. ''Just get away...I just can't trust you anymore..''

That stung. I worked so hard for so long to get her to trust me and now I screwed it up.

Walking off slowly, I turned back at Kiara...only for me to look forward and walk off in shame and guilt.

 **NEXT: With Kiara's trust lost, a guilty Shujaa shuts himself away from the rest of Pride Rock.**


	15. The Fog Has Lifted

GOD DAMN IT!

I swatted away a rock, sending it flying, I cursed myself. How could I so foolish as to hide the details of the ambush from Kiara? Now, she can't even trust me anymore, leaving me feeling stung by a thousand bees. Walking further away from Pride Rock, I had to get away from the pride. My own mistake caused my Princess and the King to almost die because of me, losing the trust of the lioness I cared about the most...it's heart-wrenching.

''Why didn't I tell her earlier?!'' I cursed myself as I kept headbutting a tree. ''I kept saying I wanted to protect her, but all I told her is that I wanted to protect her from Zira...and I can't even do that!''

I looked down at a little puddle next to the tree and sighed. ''It's my fault that it happened...I didn't warn them that Zira was to launch an ambush. Instead, look what happened out of that!''

''You seem to be in quite de tricky situation, my friend.'' I heard Rafiki's voice say as the baboon in question was sitting on a rock in front of the tree. ''Conflicted, are you? Sad because of wrongdoings, your own or otherwise?''

Sighing, I walked to the mandrill. ''Yeah...I didn't tell Kiara of Zira's ambush earlier and I lost her trust and maybe even friendship because of it.''

''Hmm...quite de issue, indeed.'' He rubbed his beard before disappearing, then reappearing next to me. ''But you know what to do, no?''

''Of course not, Rafiki.'' I scoffed. ''It's over. Kovu's with Zira, Kion and The Guard would be too busy with other matters, Kiara doesn't trust me anymore and...I just lost hope. Zira's going to attack tomorrow night and nothing can prepare them for it.''

''Hope is never lost, my friend!'' Rafiki cackled, then put an arm around me. ''You see, there's a difference between running from your problems and learning to solve them!''

''How can I solve this?'' I asked, baffled. But the old baboon simply chuckled. ''There's no way this can be fixed…''

''That's where you're wrong, Shujaa.'' He put a finger on my nose. ''Most of the time, things can be fixed. Kiara knows you were just wanting to protect her, she's just too shaken from today's events and your revelation. This is an issue that should not be resolved by distancing, but my uniting!''

''Uniting under what?!'' I asked, tone raised, but the baboon was not fazed. ''Under drums of war?! She possibility of The Pridelands being conquered just because I didn't help stop their ambush!?''

I leaked a tear. ''Nothing can stop this.''

''It may seem like that.'' Rafiki reminded me. ''But like I once told King Simba, you can either run from the past or..''

Suddenly, I was whacked on the head with his stick.

''Learn from it!''

''How do you suppose whacking me in the head will convince me to come to terms with what I did?'' I asked.

''Because…'' He continued. ''It was in the past...and sometimes, while the past may hurt...it will always end in happiness and unity. Perhaps you could try doing dat with Kiara, eh?''

''What would be the point?'' I groaned. ''She knows the truth now and she hates me for it.''

''My boy, she does not hate you." He scratched my mane. "She simply needs time to calm down. A traumatic event like that is something that's tough to get over, hm?"

''I guess..'' I shrugged. ''So what do I do?''

''Help her like you wanted to.'' He said, putting his arm on my shoulder. ''Through troubling times, support is needed, verbally, emotionally or physically.''

As I looked down, he continued. ''You both care about each other, but a part of a friendship is you have to learn how to close gaps in one.''

As I thought more into it, I embraced the mandrill.

"Thanks, Rafiki."

"No...thank you."

Then Rafiki left, leaving me to look back at Pride Rock, which was in the distance. Looking at the ground, I then looked at the rock. "Let's hope this works…"

* * *

"Kiara…" I whispered to the lioness, who was weeping on a hill after Nala told me where she was.

"What do you want, Connor..?" She asked, a who bucket of emotions at the moment. "I...I don't understand….why didn't you tell us..why didn't you tell me…?"

I laid next to her. "It's...complicated."

"How..?"

"Kiara...I didn't want to go through with the plan, I didn't have the heart to do so." I explained, cupping her paws. "We live in a world where truths and lies clash together like wildebeests. But I do know one truth."

"And what's that?"

A smile. "No matter what happens, I will always be here...with you."

Looking down, then back at me, Kiara embraced me. "I'm so sorry…"

Rubbing the back of her head as we nuzzled, embrace still going on, I chuckled. "Apology accepted. Though you might need to control your attitude, Princess."

A loving scoff. "I could say the same thing about you, Connor."

"Hardly." I replied. "Get my attitude from my mother, so I don't I'll change anytime soon."

"Fine with me." Kiara winked before licking my forehead. "Just so long as you don't run off into danger."

That caused me to sputter. "W-What? You're not safari safety either, Kiara."

Next thing I knew, I was flat on my back with Kiara pinning me down. "No, but I keep better care of my head. You still have a vine wrapped around it from months ago."

"I'm too hard headed." I shrugged and she giggled.

"Isn't that a fact?" She got off me before walking back towards Pride Rock, vines also covering her body. At my concerned face, she smiled. "I'm fine, Connor, I promise."

 **You two mend fences faster than I thought...and I expected it to be quick.**

Eh, whaddya supposed to do?

"Of you say so." I shrugged as Kiara walked towards the rock, me following.

* * *

The rest of it was not so good. Turns out, it'll take days before Simba is able to leave the den, effectively leaving The Pridelanders without a leader. Debate started to run wild in the pride over who exactly will lead them into battles and security of the kingdom.

Kiara and I observed the debates, focused on if we should step up.

"Think we should do it?" I asked the lioness, who rubbed her arm.

"I mean…" Kiara chuckled sheepishly. "I'm not exactly qualified leadership material."

''Trust me, neither of us really are.'' But I put a paw on hers. ''But you're the Princess. You're the future Queen of these lands….prove to them that you're worthy of your title.''

My assuring smile and confidence in her abilities caused Kiara to smile back. ''You can do it...I know you can.''

Tearing up a bit, Kiara wiped them away and frowned in determination. ''I'll do it.''

The surprise of the pride was all I needed to add. ''And to make sure she doesn't mess up, we're doing this together.''

Blinking at me, then smirking, Kiara replied. ''Let's just hope you don't go crashing into a cliff.''

''I'm not that stupid. '' I scoffed, but looked back at the amused pride.

''But are you sure you two want to do this?'' Nala asked. ''If what happened earlier today is any sign, Zira is planning a full scale invasion of The Pridelands.''

''I lived in The Outlands for nearly a year.'' I reminded the Queen. ''I know the strategies she'll use.''

A wink came from me. ''You can count on us to get the job done, Nala.''

The Queen walked up to her daughter and smiled proudly. ''I knew you could someday take up the mantle of leadership...even if it's just for one battle.''

Frowning, I huffed. ''Nala, may I remind you that Simba still needs to recover from his injuries.''

''Good point…''

''But..'' I walked up the edge of Pride Rock with Kiara and Nala behind me, overseeing the crowd of animals. ''This is not something our pride can do alone.''

I finally understand now….that silly prophecy…

It was about me and Kiara…

''Animals of The Pridelands!'' Kiara started to speak. ''My father, King Simba, is injured, hurt during an ambush attack that nearly took both of our lives. And while I may have blamed this lion here for the lack of information, he is a very worthy and loyal one.''

I smilled in admiration before she continued.

''Just because I wear these vines around my body doesn't mean I can't lead, and this one here has showed me that.'' She gestured to me, then back at the kingdom. ''In this time of need, we must band together in order to protect our friends! Our families! Our HOME!''

The animals cheered before I added in on it. ''We will NOT run from this! Our entire way of life is at risk, threatened by the impending invasion. Tonight, we rally under one cause..tomorrow night, we save The Pridelands!''

More cheering before Kiara and I nuzzled each other.

Man, did it feel good to be a leader.

 **I'm a better one.**

Ah, shut it.

 **Note: Even when darkness falls before a relationship and a kingdom, unity and hope will conquer in the end.**

 **NEXT: Time is ticking and Zira's invasion commences tomorrow night, but when Scar decides to talk to Shujaa, he gives him a decision that will be bad in both scenarios: Leave The Pridelands or leave his family?**


	16. Choices and Chances

The next day, Kiara and I decided to visit Timon and Pumbaa, who had head back to Hakuna Matata falls to spend time with Bunga. True, they ain't the sharpest tools in the shed, but we had a job for them...and they reacted as you would expect.

"You want us to do WHAT!?" Timon shouted. "Kiara, you have to be kidding!"

"Timon, trust us." Kiara sighed. "Once he and I-"

But the meerkat stopped her as he hopped on her head. "Listen sweetheart, I get your boyfriend here is giving you support, but you two are waaay over your heads!"

"He's not my-"

"Timon." I looked at the meerkat, who was still sitting on the Princess' head. "You know that I wouldn't go headfirst into danger this size without a plan, so hear us out."

"Buddy, you want us to charge towards the Outsiders!" Timon pointed out. "What do you expect us to do gas them?"

"Actually...that doesn't sound too bad of an idea."

"...Come again?"

"A gas attack may not be too bad of a plan." I rubbed my chin as Timon paled. "Great idea, Timon."

"Why only Uncle Timon and Uncle Pumbaa?" Bunga whined. "What about me?"

"You have your guard duties to worry about. Plus, you have never really had a situation this major in The Pridelands since Kenge and he pales in comparison to this." I explained. "Zira makes Kenge look easy to deal with."

"Zuka Zama..." His eyes widened. "But we dealt with those pesky Outsiders before and we can do it again!"

"It's not that simple, Bunga…" I sighed. "Back then, Zira was holding back her evil intentions to get into Kion's head. This time, she has little to nothing to lose, making her more deranged and unpredictable. Focus on The Guard while we deal with Zira."

While hesitant, Bunga nodded and went off to join his friends.

"Well, considering our very way of life is at stake, we can't just sit back and eat grubs." Timon groaned.

"Let's do it!" Pumbaa frowned with narrow eyes, all business.

 **Connor...head to the waterhole behind Pride Rock.**

Huh? Why?

 **Just do it...there's something I need to tell you.**

….

"Kiara." The lioness turned to me, curious. "Get everyone ready. I'm heading behind Pride Rock."

"Why?"

"Do you have faith in me?"

"More than you kn-"

"Then you know I can handle this."

The Princess looked down, then nuzzled me. "Alright. See you when you get back."

As she walked off, I looked at Timon, and Pumbaa, who were smirking. "Don't even think about it…"

* * *

Alright, prince of no one, talk to me.

Scar, ignoring that jab, started to speak...but what I didn't expect was his full form appearing, albeit fiery. "Your time is coming up soon."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that tonight is the last time you'll ever step foot in these lands, or this world for that matter."

That made me stop, blood turning cold. Do you mean…?

"Yes." He scoffed. "Your time on this world is running out and your battle with Zira is expected to be your last shot at making a difference until you will be forced to choose between one or the other."

"'One or the other?'" I raised an eyebrow at those words.

At that, his eyes narrowed, yellow eyes piercing like a sword. "The Pridelands and those you have deemed yourself loyal to...or your own family."

W-What?

"Because of your transportation, the gateway between worlds is cracking with every coming day. Every day, every night you spend here further damages that gateway. If you wish to prevent a fate worse than death, the merging of both worlds, you will need to choose between two lives." He explained. "Your life with my relatives or yours."

I..I…

"It is indeed a difficult choice." He admitted. "But in life, there are choices nobody would like."

"Is there a way to bring my family here?" I asked and Scar raised an eyebrow. "There has to be, right?"

"Hm…" Scar rubbed his chin. "I recall father telling me that there was a way to bring one outworlder to here before he died. However, he added that it's only after a royal is dead is that possible."

As he continued, I blinked. "You were my guinea pig. But I do believe I can transport your family here, though the procedure could take from hours to even days depending on which part of your depressing planet it's on."

I snickered. "Will my family be turned into lions like myself?"

The dark prince nodded. "Though I'm not sure how they'll react with you being in love with a lioness…"

That made chuckle. "I've done weirder things."

"Have you, now?"

"Oh yeah."

"Well." He began, slightly amused. "I suppose I could begin the transportation now."

"Do so. Anything for my family to be happy and with me."

He then closed his eyes before opening them, causing it to begin raining, drenching my fur, but his fire burned too hot, vaporizing the rain as it tried to come down on him.

The bangs from my mane blocking my vision, I blew into them, sending them back up.

"How long will this take?"

"Will you be patient, you pitiful brat!?"

"Alright, alright!,

* * *

"Alright, so when they're disoriented, we'll move in and attack." I heard Kiara say as I was approaching the den. "Teamwork matters! If we don't work together and instead fight alone, then we'll probably be ripped apart."

"You changed her." Nala said beside me.

"Nala, I didn't do anything, it's a part of child development." I joked, rolled my eyes in amusement.

"I wouldn't say that's entirely true." She shrugged. "You gave her something to live for other than her family. It's mostly because of you that she became so happy in the past few days...like her world was whole again."

"Nala, I'm not a hero-"

"Then be one. For us. The Pridelands..and for her."

Pointing to Kiara, who was still in the commando stage, Nala continued with a chuckle. "And from the looks of it, Kiara is looking to be one."

"Why didn't you do it?"

"Do what?"

"Take leadership. You're the Queen, Nala, surely you should lead in this time of need."

Feel like Zecora with that rhyming..

"I knew you and Kiara were the perfect ones because we set you up for betrothal." She revealed, causing my eyes to widen to unseen heights. "We knew from your first fight you would be two halves of the same heart."

They were psychic! Predicting the future like fortune tellers…"That's creepy."

"From a certain point of view."

"What?"

"Originally, when Kiara met Kovu, we got word that Rafiki planned for the two of them to get together, but after she fell for you, he swapped you and Kovu."

"So...matchmaking."

"Well…"

"I'm fine with that."

"Hey, whatcha talking about?" The Princess asked after she finished being an army general. "Heard you discussing something and out of curiosity, I decided to come to see."

"Kiara, have your parents never taught you about barging in on others' conversations?" I smirked at the huffing lioness. "It's quite rude."

"Puh!" She scoffed playfully. "As if you're any different."

"Are you comparing myself to you?"

"In a way."

"Should I feel loved or embarrassed?"

"How about both?"

"Hoe fair would that b-"

She then licked me with a wink. "Maybe that fair."

Rubbing my cheek, I laughed. "That was a cheap shot!"

"As you told me last night, cheap shots are a part of battle."

Looking down, I looked at the Princess. "Kiara. I have an idea that might cease hostilities depending on the situation."

"What do you mean?"

"Uniting the prides."

"So my idea?"

"YOUR idea?"

"Yeah!"

"As if!"

"You wanna go, hero?"

"As long as you don't be all cuddly, Princess!"

We then started wrestling with each other as the entire pride laughed.

 **Note: Two chapters before Season 2 ends! Oorah! I wish everyone a Happy Veteran's Day!**

 **NOTE: With two hours remaining until Zira's Invasion, Shujaa's family is successfully transported far sooner than expected. Now, not only will he have to prepare to fight Zira's Pride, but also help his parents and sister adjust to their new life and home.**


	17. Life Is Like A Hurricane

"Alright, so we have two hours until Zira strikes." I explained to the pride, Kiara and Nala next to me. "The older pride members, like Sarabi and Sarafina, will sit this out. It'll be too risky for them. Reasoning being is that at their age, them living through the reign of Ahadi and their physical erosion would not give them a chance on this level of fighting….not after what they went through with Scar."

 **You make me sound completely and utterly evil.**

I'm only JUST managing to chance you, old man.

"Although I do agree with your reasoning." The mother of Nala interjected. "Are you certain the younger ones alone would be able to fight efficiently, especially after what you said about their training methods."

"Always have faith, Sarafina." I smiled. "And hope."

"And tonight, we need that more than ever." Nala said from beside me.

"Or we'll fail." Kiara then added from the other side.

 **Connor…**

''Even if we do fail, we can go down knowing we fought to protect our home! Our families! Our friends!'' I said.

 **Connor….**

Not now, old man. ''We are marching with the drums of war into a battle that we .LOSE.''

 **LISTEN TO ME, YOU BUFFOON!**

WHAT?!

''Steve, is it me or is that Connor's voice?''

The familiar voice of my mother caused my horrified look. They weren't even supposed to be here NOW!

 **Must have been closer than I expected…**

I slowly turned my head to my approaching family, the smallest one being my sister, the tallest my father and the slightly smaller one my mother.

I chuckled. ''Uh..hi..mom..''

Her eyes widened at my voice and instantly bolted towards me, tackling me down and kissing my cheek repeatedly. ''Oh, my baby!''

''Mom, stop!''

''Where have you been?!''

''I've been where you are now! In The Pridelands!''

At that, my mom's head perked up. ''The Pridelands? From The Li-''

''Yes! Yes! Let's not get too carried away!''

''Connor, who are they…?'' Kiara asked me when she raised her eyebrow at my laying frame.

''Nice way to introduce yourself to my friends, mother..'' I said as I got up, rubbing my cheek, then looking at Kiara. ''My family, Princess.''

She blinked repeatedly before looking at them, amused. ''They must embarrass you.''

''Oh, that's an understatement.''

''Is it?'' She winked. ''I do recall me embarrassing you in front of The Guard, telling them stories of our time together in the past few days.''

''Kiara, don't…!''

''Do you have a GIRLFRIEND!?'' My dad said teasingly. ''And I thought you were against having a full blown relationship!''

''Dad...''

''Let's just not get too carried away and have you married.''

''Dad, it's not like tha-''

''Your father is just teasing you, Connor.'' My mom said. ''Though the fact that you're with a Princess is amazing!''

''Mom, we're not-! Kiara, help me out here!''

The lioness sheepishly approached my parents. ''Hello…''

''Nice help there, Princess.''

''I don't see you doing anything!''

''They'll embarrass me further!''

''They're YOUR parents!''

''But here you are, royalty, and yet you're sheepishly walking up to my family.''

''Because i've never seen them before!''

A giggle from my mother. ''I see you've found yourself quite a partner, Connor.''

''You have no idea…''

An elbow to my shoulder, inciting my yelp as Kiara rolled her eyes affectionately. ''But he's right. We aren't datin-''

''Yet.''

''DAD!'' I cried to my smirking father.

My sister walked up to us, looking straight in my face as I raised an eyebrow.

''Hello, Jenna.'' I said flatly.

''Is this where you've been?'' My sister coughed. ''I knew you'd do something dumb like this.''

''I didn't DO anything!''

''Except give me the best time of my life!'' Kiara said, causing me to blush.

''Kiara, stop, you're embarrassing me!''

The lioness' giggling, incited a playful growl. ''Oh, it's not so bad! At least now, both of our families will be in the same den!''

''That's...actually worse.''

''Any better than being WITHOUT your family?''

''...''

''Thought so.''

''By the way.'' My mom decided to say. ''My name is Rebecca, my husband's name is Steve and that's our daughter, Jenna.''

The last of which she put her paw on my spoiled sister. ''Sup.''

I hesitantly looked up at them. ''I wish you could have been brought here at a better time, guys.''

''Something wrong, sweet pea?'' I heard my mom ask and I blushed again.

''Please don't call me that again..'' I groaned. ''But yes, there is. Zira is planning on launching her attack in two hours, so Kiara and I have been preparing the lionesses for her invasion.''

''Do you need help?''

''Mom, I think the others are enough help.''

''But you're my son.''

''I know, but I don't want to risk losing you all after all this ti-''

''Trust us, we'll be fine…''

I scanned the eyes of my mother, who was smiling with love that any mother would have for their child. ''Mom, please…''

''I raised you, Connor. You obviously helped them defend this place.'' She gestured to the smiling Kiara and the rest of the lionesses. ''Now it's time for your family to help you defend it again.''

''But…''

''We'll do this….as a family.''

The last one, she embraced me, rubbing my back as I looked at my dad, who nodded. ''...Alright.''

Kiara came over to my parents and looked at me affectionately. ''Well, at least I can say that you did something that wouldn't have future consequences.''

* * *

''Kiara…''

With 20 minutes remaining, Kiara and I were with my family and The Pridelanders, walking towards the location I said Zira would attack from. My sister was told to stay at Pride Rock of course, since she's too young to really do much.

''You sure you want to do this..?'' The Princess asked, unsure. ''I mean...if you end up dying in this, I don't know what your family or I will d-''

''Kiara.'' I said, wiping a tear off her face as we walked. ''We stepped up for leadership. I won't leave you guys hanging just because we're going off to fight in a war to defend our home.''

''But this isn't your real home…'' She pointed out. ''Your real home is with the humans..''

''No, it's not.'' I smiled at her confused expression. ''It's not with the humans. It's not just with my family...but you too.''

At her widened eyes, I chuckled and kept moving. Kiara looked down, lost in thought as we moved onto what could be the final threat The Pridelands would ever have...well...the last major one, at least.

''Your mom and dad are fighting this.'' She reminded me. ''Are you concerned about this?''

''Oh, of course I am.'' I sighed. ''I've always wanted to keep my family out of this kind of danger..but evidently, I failed. Guess familial bonds overcome all in the end?''

''That and love.'' She said while nuzzling me. ''Even if we're different species entirely, from different worlds and different lifestyles, we'll always do the seemingly impossible together.''

''Same could be said about family.''

''Yep.''

Looking to the side, I thought of the possibilities. Life? Death? They mean nothing to someone like Zira. She's more concerned about getting Kovu on the throne and killing all in her way to do so, even attacking Kiara to get me riled up and guilty in order to get me out of her way. This has gone on long enough.

This time, I won't allow Zira to make it out.

She has harmed too many animals for me to give a damn anymore. While I do cherish all life, the scum of the Earth are heading towards my home, ready to take it over. I won't allow them to do so…

I won't allow _her_ to do so.

 **Next: Season 2 finale! The battle with Zira commences, Shujaa focusing on stopping the mad lioness. However, with Kovu constantly getting in the way, will The Pridelands be saved by our heroes? Will the prides successfully be reunited? Or will both crumble into a heap comparable to The Elephant Graveyard?**


	18. Truth and Justice

It was time…

Zira and her Outsiders approached me and The Pridelanders, ready to fight. The rain hammering away on our fur, attempting to drown us into their own generated water. Nobody moved but Zira, who was pacing back and forth as my eyes followed her movements. The ground under us was wet and damp, mud getting into our paws as I looked at Kiara.

''Ready?'' I asked The Princess, who smirked.

''Always.''

''IT'S OVER!'' I heard Zira's voice yell, causing us to look at the crazed mother of three. ''I expected Simba to be here, but you'll be a suitable replacement, Shujaa...and how cute, you brought the daughter.''

At the last part, she went up to Kiara, pressing her nose on the lioness as I swiped at Zira, who backed away.

''Back away from her.'' I growled as I eyed the leader. ''Your pride is the aggressor here, Zira. You invade these lands...and for what? Revenge? The need to conquer? Your kind is represented by fear and pain rather than peace and unity. The latter of which we must have. A full direct invasion on our lands is too much.''

''We both know that there is no 'too much' when it comes to me.'' She growled. ''Years of planning. Years of training up my pride to be the best fighters around. And look, I even trained YOU! I trained you to put aside your compassion and do things my way. The RIGHT way. And here you are, letting those same emotions drive you to ruin my plan entirely, the daughter was the key to everything!''

''It's not my fault you sent a childhood friend out to get with Kiara.'' I shrugged at Kovu's growl and Kiara's blinking. ''I knew from the moment I saw Kiara's face in the smoke that I couldn't bring myself to go forward with the plan, even if I was playing along with it.''

''So it WAS her!''

My head turned to a seething Kovu as he continued. ''All this time...you weren't intending to truly follow my mother's orders! You let Kiara get to you and go against it all!''

''It wasn't just her, Kovu…'' I sighed as I turned to Nala, Zuri, Tiifu, my family and the other Pridelanders. ''It was them.''

''ENOUGH!''

Next thing I knew, Kovu pinned me down and the fighting began among the prides. Kovu and I fighting and trying to tear each other apart. Kovu's feeling of betrayal and his literal betrayal and attack on Kiara fueling my desire to put him down.

 **Don't let compassion hold you back on this fight, Connor!**

RIGHT!

I rammed into the male lion, sending him down as I jumped up, only for Kovu to get out of the way and knock me to the side. As I got up, I ducked a pounce from the hate-fueled Kovu, biting his tail and yanking him a few feet away. As he bounced off the ground a bit, I smirked.

''You're getting sloppy, Kovu.''

''That's what you think!''

Vitani then suddenly came up behind me, biting at my mane as I tried getting her off. As I grabbed her and threw her down, I was, again, pinned down by Kovu. I tried to wrestle my way out, but Vitani cave and put her paws on my own.

''Look at you.'' Vitani chuckled. ''Flat on your back, alone as the prides fi-''

But a familiar Princess knocked Vitani away and began fighting with her. With Kiara handling Vitani, I pushed Kovu off. We stared each other down, eyes narrowed, me with the desire to protect The Pridelands and those in it...and Kovu with the desire to do the opposite. He didn't want Kiara anymore, rather he wanted to forcefully become king. With Simba in Pride Rock, injured and weak, with Sarabi, Sarafina and Jenna protecting him, I knew that I couldn't let him get to the King.

''You ruined the plan.'' Kovu seethed. ''Everything we trained for ruined because you got with Kiara instead of me.''

''Is that jealousy I hear, Kovu?'' I mocked. ''Shame. I considered a lion of your size and frame to be unhindered by petty emotions.''

 **Your little Princess isn't faring too well against Vitani.**

I looked over and saw that, indeed, Kiara was, while still giving Vitani a good fight, wasn't on her level, especially with Kiara not having fully recovered from the ambush. Most terrifying thing is that I couldn't help her because I was too busy with…

Wait…

''Kiara!'' I shouted to my Princess, who looked at me while dodging Vitani. ''Let's do it!''

Nodding, me and Kiara switched place, me crashing into Vitani as the Princess rammed into Kovu, actually managing to get him off his feet. As I put my paw around Sarabi, I growled.

''Vitani, listen!'' I shouted. ''Your mother isn't what you think! She'll throw you away like common trash!''

''How?! She's my mother!''

''Oh, for the love of-''

I tossed her away. ''Pridelanders, Outsiders, what kind of difference is it? We're all lions here! Lions bent by a goal we must follow...but we have differing views.''

As Vitani's face fell, I continued. ''You can live a life of peace and happiness, but only if you accept that unity is the only path to real safety.''

As if considering that, Vitani stopped trying to attack me, only nodding slowly and running off to fight elsewhere...let's hope that she realizes it.

 **You'll be thankful if she does. She's a better fighter than both you and Kovu, though not by much. You're lucky you even gave Kiara fighting lessons prior to the battle.**

Speaking of which, Kiara was backing away from the approaching Kovu, growling while wincing, the injuries from the ambush still there. Acting on instinct, I pushed Kiara out of the way as the large lion, went for a final blow, causing me to be hit instead and tumble into a large rock, a bloody scar down my right eye.

 **Now we're more similar than ever…**

Hrgh..shut up!

Kiara rushed to my aid as Kovu leaped, knocking him away and landing next to me.

''Are you alright?!'' She asked me as I smiled.

''Been through worse.'' I chuckled as she smiled back. We then looked at Kovu, who was frowning coldly. ''I guess this means we're even?''

''You saved me from Kenge and the fire. I assume this does make us even.''

''I got this, Kiara.''

''No..WE got this...together.''

I looked at Kiara's smile and sighed, then looked at Kovu. ''It's over, Kovu. After you are dealt with, i'll move onto the finale.''

Growling, Kovu charged over to us as I jumped up, knocking him back as Kiara jumped on my back, then jumped up as soon as she landed, pinning him down, then getting off as I rammed into the lion, who was getting up. As soon as he managed to get up again, we both came and hit him at the same time, sending him back near the edge of a cliff leading down to where I previously found Kiara and Simba injured.

''Isn't this toasty?'' I asked mockingly as Kiara and I approached the furious Kovu. ''Below where you are, you attacked her and Simba...and here you are, teetering in the face of defeat. How the mighty fall.''

''I..am..not..done..YET!'' He roared before leaping at me for one final attack, but I met him with my own, causing us to clash again. We struggled in the battle of strength, him being slightly stronger, but I myself holding my own.

 **Hmm…**

Something you want to add, oh wise one?

 **Might want to have your Princess hang on to you for a moment.**

Wait, what fo-

Suddenly, I felt my legs get a boost as I started to quickly push back the larger and stronger lion, both him and Kiara surprised, the former more so. As I swatted his arms into the air, I slammed one down and broke it by putting all of my weight on it with the extra speed. As Kovu roared in pain, backing towards the edge, I rammed into him at full speed, sending him falling down it before I was barely caught by Kiara's paw.

''Hang on!'' Kiara pleaded as we both saw Kovu land on the ground below with a large cloud of dust.

I started to climb up, but saw Kiara yelp in pain. ''Kiara?''

''I don't think so!''

I gasped as I saw Zira digging her claws into the lioness's arm, which was still holding onto me. Seeing Kiara's cringes and whines as she kept holding onto me incited a fury which allowed me to leap up and pin down Zira.

''GET THE HELL AWAY FROM HER!'' I nearly roared in her face, Zira stunned as Kiara held her arm.

As I was choking the lioness, my eyes turning to black due to my anger, I continued. ''You think you can go around hurting others' loved ones, Zira?! That everything will go perfectly to plan for you?! Let me tell you ONE thing...ONE! IT! WILL! NOT!''

Zira pushed me off and we began fighting. One fighting for vengeance, the other to protect. I was struck by Zira's paw as I staggered a bit, only to knock her to the side and run towards the mad lioness, but was knocked down by Nuka.

''Mother! Mother!'' Nuka shouted as he ran towards his mother. ''I'll take care of him! I'll take ca-''

But Nuka was stopped as Vitani came over and tackled him down. I was surprised as Vitani got up and began beating the pudding out of Nuka, but shook my head out of it as I turned back to Zira, who was cackling.

''You brought this among yourself!'' She said at my frown. ''It is because of you that this extra level of brutality is shown! I have nothing to lose now...but you do.''

I narrowed my eyes. ''And that's why I am going to stop you.''

I, again, ran towards her, who did the same. We clashed, fighting tooth and nail, back and forth, the fate of The Pridelands at stake. I dodged a few of her swipes and ducked another one, then grabbed her by the throat and slammed her down, causing Zira to bounce off the ground and tumble repeatedly. As she got up, I charged at her.

While she's more experienced and a better fighter, my superior strength, speed and calmness, having calmed myself after seeing Kiara alright and Vitani assisting, I managed to back her into a corner.

''No...NO!'' She growled. ''I will avenge Scar! I WILL!''

 **This really isn't necessary…**

So what will you do?

''Zira, cut the paranoia!'' Scar shouted as he appeared between us.

''S-Scar?'' Zira's eyes widened before she growled again. ''It can't be true! It's a lie!''

A shrug. ''It's only a lie if you can't see the truth.''

''It's an illusion!'' She leapt at Scar, but had her paws burning as she backed away, screaming.

''Now!'' He shouted at me, enabling me to run and ram into her, sending her off the very same cliff as the gorge filled with water, drowning both Zira and Kovu.

Kiara came over to us, eyes widened. ''H-How…?''

''I'll explain it later, Kiara.'' I sighed. ''They're gone.''

A leaked tear from the Princess. ''I just wish Kovu didn't have to do the things he did…''

I sighed and made her look me in the eyes. ''As I told Kion...nothing can be all sunshine and rainbows...we need to accept the consequences of actions, Kiara…''

Reluctantly, Kiara nodded, then immediately nuzzled me. ''What now…?''

''We do what Connor wanted..unite the prides.''

Blinking, the two of us looked at Scar, who was next to a confused Vitani….either at Scar, the idea of uniting prides or both. ''As much as I despise this dreaded land, I am forever linked to his life, so I must keep him alive as much and long as possible.''

''So how do you suppose we do this?'' I asked the fallen prince, who scoffed.

''Simple...let my great-niece handle it.''

Kiara's eyes and mouth widened. ''M-Me?''

''I was watching over your cursed family ever since I died. Your father's messages of 'we are one' might come in handy in this occasion.'' He explained, yellow glowing eyes looking at me. ''As I assume he told you.''

''If you need any help, i'll be there for you.'' I assured the lioness, putting my paw on her shoulder. ''As i've always been.''

Looking at the ground, she then looked back at us and nodded. ''Let's do it.''

* * *

As we approached the still fighting prides, Scar disappeared in a fiery blaze that was similar to how Scorpion teleports, Kiara with seriousness in her eyes, determination to end it once and for all.

''Everyone, stop!'' She yelled, causing the fight to halt. ''We don't need to tear each other apart...can't you see...we're all the same?''

My family, along with Nala and Vitani came to us. Also with them were Timon and Pumbaa, who I decided to whisper to.

''Did you do the gas attack, Timon?''

''Yeah, but it wasn't as strong as you said it would be. Sorry, pal.''

''Eh, it doesn't matter.''

''We are all lions!'' Kiara began. ''True, we may not have the same agendas, qualities or features...but what does that matter...we are one...we're not that much different from each other.''

The lionesses of both prides began to ease their gazes towards each other and look at the Princess. ''Every day, our prides have dreamed of victory. War on the horizon. Tonight, there was war...but on that same night, there can be none.''

Both prides came over to us...and started embracing each other, apologizing for the years of prejudice.

Both Kiara and I looked at each other and nuzzled. We had done it…

We ended _everything_.

* * *

Scar, Kiara and I were all sitting on the peak of Pride Rock, watching the sunrise.

''Wait, you've been in his head ever since he got to this world?''

''You could put it that way…''

''That's just terrible..''

''Do you not know who thought of that hideous necklace for you!?''

Yes, Scar and I designed a necklace for Kiara together, made of small rocks with vines acting as the makeshift string. Kiara, while suspicious, put it on and absolutely adored it.

Something else I noticed about Scar is that he was...different. No, he hadn't changed much of his attitude, but he was calmer and less bitter.

''But seriously..'' I sighed, breaking the argument between great-uncle and great-niece. Looking down below and noticing the prides coming together in two lines, I looked to the Princess. ''It's time.''

''This is going to be humiliating…'' Scar groaned before disappearing back into my head.

We walked down the peak to my family, who hugged us both.

''Oh, my baby is a hero!'' My mom cried tears of joy as she nearly crushed me with her embrace, to the amusement of Kiara.

''Mom...please!'' I wheezed as the Princess giggled.

''Rebecca, it wasn't just us, you know.'' She pointed out. ''It was you all too. This was a combined effort.''

''True.'' My mom admitted. ''But I am happy that my little baby boy has found happiness!''

''Mom!'' I blushed as Kiara giggled further.

''Kiara! Shujaa!'' I heard Simba call to us, Nala and Sarabi next to him. ''Come over here.''

Hesitantly, we slowly approached the King. Zuri came up and hugged me, with me returning the embrace before I shooed her back in line playfully, to her disappointment.

''You two, in the face of turmoil lack of direction, helped unite seemingly permanently split prides, bringing a new age of peace.'' He started, then looked to the edge. ''How about instead of Nala and I, you two do the honors?''

Blinking, we looked at each other before starting to walk up to the edge of the rock. I looked down and saw all of the animals below us. I was almost nervous about doing this and Kiara shared the same thought.

 **As much as I hate to admit it...you deserve it.**

Thanks..pal.

We then roared as the animals cheered. My family, having been accustomed to the whole 'being a lion' thing, also followed suit, with the rest of the pride also roaring.

Kiara and I nuzzled each other as we looked down at all of the cheering Pridelanders.

A year ago, we were enemies at each other's throats...but know we are hearts…

United in the face of darkness...as heroes.

 **Note: Season 2 finale! WOOO! Thanks to everyone who has been with me this long!**

 **NEXT: Season 3 Premiere! A couple of days after the union of the prides, Shujaa decides to try to catch up with his family, who constantly asks embarrassing questions. Meanwhile, Janja, despite Shujaa's warnings, reappears in order to carry out a task. But when Scar denies involvement, will Shujaa find who is truly orchestrating the attack?**


	19. Update

**Unfortunately, I have some bad news regarding this story's status on the site.**

 **Due to time restraints, school, dedication to other sources and other projects, I don't feel as if I am able to fully complete it on here. However, Season 3 is currently on .com, so go check it out if you want.**

 **I wish everyone a happy holidays and a 'see you next time'...but...it is not the end for me.**

 **One of the projects I am currently working on it called 'Light on Both Ends', taking place between Seasons 1 and 2 and focusing on Kiara and Shujaa between those times, with Vitani also being a major character as a certain human-lion hybrid will come into play...**


End file.
